Heart Of Stone: Black And Blue
by AllzStar
Summary: Carmen thinks she is accidentally whisked away to Narnia with the Pevensies, but it was no accident. Turns out she was the Lady Knight of Narnia, and Peter's fiance. But she can't remember a thing. The second installment in the Heart Of Stone Trilogy.
1. The Pevensies

A/N: Yes, This is sort of a self-insert. If you don't like it, don't read it, and certainly do not review it unless you have some helpful criticisms (which are welcomed). Thanks!

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

_When Jaxx is accidentally whisked away to Narnia with the Pevensies, she gets more bruises on her body than usual. But those aren't the only things that are black and blue. Jaxx's black eyes might be the only match for Peter's cool blue stare. PeterXOC_

I don't know how I got there. I just did. Somehow, after a sickening push-and-pull feeling, I was suddenly stuck on some beach with these four kids I'd never seen before. They didn't see me at first. They just smiled at each-other and then took off across the beach, taking off their uniform jackets, shoes and stockings. I just stood there rigidly and watched as they tore through the water, splashing each-other and laughing and having a ball. It seemed as if they knew _exactly _where they were, and didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that we had just been _pushed through a vortex of time and space and had magically appeared on some random beach in the middle of no where. _

I still felt dizzy and barely made it from the small cave we had appeared in before I had to sit down. I looked around me. The cave was just a giant hole in a vast rock wall that ran along the entire length of the beach. It had been cool and echo-ey, but out in the sun it was boiling hot and there was seaweed and other vegetation everywhere. At least the sand was nice. I cupped it in my shaking hands and let it sift through my fingers.

When my heart felt like it was beating at a regular pace, I stood up. The kids had calmed down a bit and were all standing knee-deep in the water. They all seemed to be looking up at the rock wall. I robotically walked towards them, seeing how long it would take them to notice me.

"Who's that?"

Not long, apparently.

The little girl, who I'd heard her sister call Lucy, ran over and stood a few feet from me. She was smiling quizzically. "Who are you?" There was nothing rude about the way she asked it. She just sounded curious.

"I'm Carmen," I said quietly, feeling my cheeks turn red. "Jackson-Levi. But you can call me Jaxx."

She turned her head to one side. "Jaxx?"

Suddenly ashamed of my absurd nickname (it had been stuck on me since childhood; surprisingly, I prefered it to Carmen), I nodded. "My brother's actual name is Foxx."

"Those are really neat names," Lucy replied, smiling from ear to ear. Her face fell a little as she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Lucy." By now her siblings had advanced as well, and I felt my palms getting sweaty as all the attention was suddenly put on me. There were two girls and two boys. One of the boys—the eldest, I guessed, from the way he seemed to dominate over the other three—had been the one to try and calm Lucy's boldness. He gazed at me with some sort of held-back look. Whether it was cautious or curious, I couldn't tell.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I don't know where I am or what I'm doing here."

The older boy spoke up, his voice clear and sharp. "Where did you come from?"

"The railway station in the country, near London. I was just trying to board my train when all of a sudden the walls started spinning and deteriorating and everything was disappearing and then I was…here." I took a breath. "Where are we?"

The four kids (whom I had guessed to be siblings) exchanged bewildered expressions. The older girl spoke first. "What terminal were you entering when you were getting on the train?"

"Um…" I checked the tag I still had around my neck. "Terminal three."

Susan closed her eyes. "I think you bumped into me. Just as we were being pulled into Narnia. I remember someone hitting me."

I racked my brains to remember. Then a light bulb went off. "That's right. I stumbled into you. Then as soon as I touched you—"

"We travelled here," Lucy finished, her green eyes widening.

I sighed. Of course I had brought this upon myself. My clumsiness had cost me a free and unwanted ticket to Timbuktu on the shoulder of a prim school girl. "Where did you say we are?"

"We're in Narnia," replied the youngest, smiling again. "It's a magical land full of dwarves, centaurs, and talking animals. Oh, and there's Aslan. He's the king of Narnia, and he's the biggest lion you'll ever see!"

I blinked a few times as a processed this information. "Come again?"

"We're in a realm of fantasy, and you'd better believe it," explained the eldest boy curtly.

I bowed my head to him, hoping he'd catch the sarcasm in the gesture. Then I let his words plant themselves into my brain. "I must be dreaming."

"That's what I thought when I first came here," said Lucy. "That was almost a year ago. I got here accidentally through the back of a big wardrobe in Professor Kirke's house—only at that time Narnia was covered in snow. See, there was this bad woman called the White Witch who took over Narnia and made it always winter—but never Christmas. But when we got here we discovered that we could change things—with Aslan's help of course—and restore Narnia to the way it was—like this!" Lucy's face was lit up with that smile of hers as she threw her head back and breathed in the salty air.

"This is…amazing. But it's impossible. You said you got here through a wardrobe?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"We didn't believe it at first either," said the younger boy, speaking for the first time. "We though Lucy was just talking poppycock."

"But then we got here," added the older girl. "And we had to believe it."

"We grew up here," Lucy continued, still smiling at the perfect blue sky. "We were the Kings and Queens of Old, and we kept Narnia in peace for years. I was al grown up! But then…" She lowered her face and met my eyes. "We left."

My brow furrowed. "Left?"

"We found the wardrobe again," the eldest boy explained. "And went back through it. We were kids again. We abandoned Narnia."

"But we didn't mean to!" Lucy insisted.

"You grew up here?" I was having trouble keeping myself from fainting.

"Well, you see, we came into Narnia and stayed here for about twenty years. But when we got back to our world—not a second had passed," explained the younger boy.

I inhaled sharply. "Oh—oh."

The older girl chuckled. "Perhaps we should stop bombarding the poor girl with all this information. I know it's a lot to take in." She smiled gently at me. "What did you say your name was?"

"It's Jaxx," said Lucy excitedly.

"Carmen Jackson-Levi, but no one calls be that. Just call me Jaxx," I added.

"Jaxx?" The younger boy giggled. "Really?"

"Edmund, don't be rude," the elder boy scolded.

"It's okay. I get that a lot. I know it's a strange nickname. Just like my parents. They're the farthest thing from normal. I mean, I've got a brother named Foxx."

They all stared at me. "I think it's wicked," the one named Edmund said after a moment.

I grinned shyly. "Thank you."

The older boy stuck out his hand. He seemed to have relaxed a little bit. "I'm Peter Pevensie."

I took his hand. "Nice to meet you." I was surprised at how soft his hands were, despite his cold attitude. I met his eyes and discovered their brilliant blueness. I'd never seen eyes lovelier—or colder—in my life. He had a bitter sense about him, like he'd seen horrible things before it had been his time to lose his innocence.

The other girl introduced herself as Susan. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie. They seemed a happy, good-looking family. Lucy was holding Peter's hand; although Lucy seemed to be the type of girl who would hold anyone's hand. I couldn't blame her for wanting to hold Peter's hand, though.

They didn't look like a family, though. They all had different eyes, and different hair colors, and differently shaped faces. Peter was blond, Susan and Edmund had dark hair, and Lucy was a redhead. They all had long, untamed hair and a sort of wondrous expression about them all the time. They had obviously seen many amazing things. The more amazing thing was that they seemed willing to share those things with me.


	2. Noticing Peter

A/N: Yes, This is sort of a self-insert. If you don't like it, don't read it, and certainly do not review it unless you have some helpful criticisms (which are welcomed). Thanks!

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

_When Jaxx is accidentally whisked away to Narnia with the Pevensies, she gets more bruises on her body than usual. But those aren't the only things that are black and blue. Jaxx's black eyes might be the only match for Peter's cool blue stare. PeterXOC_

I followed the Pevensies around the beach as they marvelled and bathed in the glory of their old home. I was still having trouble believing all this. I was convinced that this was all some sort of crazy dream. Perhaps I'd hit Susan harder than I'd thought and passed out, and now I was dreaming and they were in it because they had been the last people I saw.

We had all silently acknowledged that I had come here by accident, regardless of the reality of it. I hadn't bean meant to come along with these long-lost Kings and Queens of this land called Narnia. It was evident that I wasn't supposed to be here, that nobody wanted me here. Except perhaps Lucy. The little redhead girl was probably the friendliest person I'd ever met. Edmund was nice as well, but the older two, especially Peter, seemed weary of me, for some reason I couldn't understand.

We climbed the rock wall (it wasn't as difficult as I'd expected) and explored some sort of ruined fortress. We passed an apple tree on our way up and Peter picked one, shined it on his shirt, and handed it to Lucy. She munched on it happily as we explored the ruins. I examined the crushed stone walls and the cracked floor tiles as Edmund crouched down to look at the strange plants that were growing everywhere and Peter and Susan just stood and looked out at the view. We had a beautiful view of the sea from here. The water was a perfect turquoise blue, and several forested islands dotted it. I could have stayed up here forever.

Susan stooped to pick up something in the grass. Lucy, who was enjoying the view with me, turned to address her sister. "I wonder who lived here?"

The eldest Pevensie girl turned a golden figurine over in her hands. "I think _we _did."

"Hey, that's mine," Edmund exclaimed as he approached, Peter trailing shortly behind him. He took the figurine from Susan and caressed it in his hands. "From my chess set."

"What chess set?" asked Peter.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess et in Finchley, did I?" Edmund said sarcastically.

Peter pursed his lips, but Lucy cried out before he could retort. "It can't be!" She pushed past her brothers and rushed over to a stone dais. Her siblings followed her, with me taking up the rear again. The dais had stumps of rock jutting up from it. Lucy positioned Edmund on the far right side of the dais, then Peter on Ed's left, then Susan, and then herself on Susan's left. "Imagine walls, and columns there! And a glass roof."

There was a moment where everything seemed to hold its breath as realization dawned on the other three Pevensie siblings.

"Cair Paravel," said Peter quietly.

*

I had taken to exploring the castle with Edmund since he was the quietest and the easiest to be around. We walked over to some crushed contraption that was half wood half stone and rope. Edmund crouched down next to it to examine it closer.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Catapults." Edmund ran his hand along a piece of rock.

"What?" said Peter as he, Susan and Lucy joined us.

Edmund looked up, the expression on his face listless. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

The had explained to me that Cair Paravel was the castle they had ruled Narnia from. Where they had "grown up". I wondered why they hadn't recognized it as soon as they saw it but kept the thought to myself. Instead I said, "How long has it been since you were here?"

The four of them exchanged looks. "We don't know," said Lucy sadly. "One minute in our world could mean a thousand years in Narnia."

"And it's been ten months since we were in Narnia last…" Susan trailed off.

After a silent moment, Lucy gasped and ran over to a half destroyed stone wall with ivy growing all over it. She gazed at it with an expression of joy and disbelief. "I can't believe it!"

The boys pulled the ivy down and began to shove at the wooden door hidden underneath. There was a loud crack as the door gave in completely. Beyond it were some stone steps, and then darkness.

Peter ripped a piece of his shirttail off and wrapped it round a large stick he'd picked up from the ground. He looked at his brother. "I don't suppose you have any matches in there, do you?" He asked, nodding to Edmund's satchel.

"No…," said Edmund, rummaging through his bag, "but would this help?" He pulled a torch from his satchel and held it out to Peter, a cheeky grin lighting up his freckled face.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter cried exasperatedly as Susan, Lucy and I giggled.

Edmund led the way down the stairs, followed by Lucy, then Susan, then me, and then Peter, who's insisted on taking up the rear. About halfway down I caught my foot on the edge of an unexpectedly large stair and lost my balance. My heart immediately went into overdrive. I yelled shortly as I flew forwards. I shut my eyes tightly. Suddenly I felt a strong arm wrap itself around my waist and hoist me into the air. I didn't open my eyes again until my feet touched the ground. I saw Susan, Lucy and Edmund staring at me, the terror only just dying from their faces. I turned and saw Peter biting his lip.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," I replied, trying to not let my voice shake. "Thank you for saving me, there." I tried to meet his shining blue eyes but he kept looking elsewhere. _Who spit in his eye? _I thought to myself.

He nodded. "Let's keep moving." He gave me a gentle push.

I raised my eyebrows but said nothing as we continued down the stairs. They eventually gave way to a large chamber. Four huge stone statues stood, untouched by disaster and extremely dusty, around the room. The room was dimly lit by sunlight filtering through holes in the soil above. I gazed around in wonder at the surreal quality of the place. "This somehow avoided the attack," I stated dumbly.

"Thank goodness for that," Edmund said. "All our stuff is down here."

I then noticed the great big iron chests sitting at the foot of each statue. Each Pevensie child approached a statue. It was then that I realized that the statues were carvings of them in their adult form. I was struck dumb as they opened their chests and removed various things: Lucy pulled out a dagger and a glass vial full of red-orange liquid; Susan took out a bow and quiver; Edmund removed a sword and shield and some chainmail.

The Pevensies all marvelled in their memories as they quietly pulled out item after item from their trunks. "I was so tall," Lucy said, holding a dress up to her collar bone. It trailed on the dirt floor.

Susan smiled sympathetically. "Well, you were older then."

"As opposed to thousands of years later, when you're younger," Edmund added.

I chuckled at the irony of that sentence. Susan looked my way and I realized right away she had forgotten I was there. But she beckoned for me to join her, and I did. Susan selected a light purple, corseted dress from her chest and folded it over her arm. "There are so many memories in this room," she whispered. "So many memories everywhere, actually. To us, it was only ten months ago. But to Narnia…who knows how long it's been since we were here?" She looked into my eyes and I finally felt as if she felt at ease with my around. I knew we could end up being very good friends.

Susan rummaged through her trunk and came up with two dresses. One was royal blue with a darker blue bodice that had golden embroidery on it. There were matching designs at the hem of the skirt and the sleeves were a sheen fabric that came to the elbows. The other was emerald green all over except for some silver beads at the collar.

"Which one?" Susan asked me.

I was taken aback, but instantly picked the blue one. Susan tossed it to me. I gaped at it, then at her. "For me?"

"Of course," Susan replied, grinning. "You can't walk around Narnia dressed as a school girl. It wouldn't do!" She laughed and I found myself laughing with her.

Peter approached his trunk. Everyone watched in awe as he opened it. He pulled out a sheathed sword and a shield coated with a thick layer of dust. He blew on it to clear the filth, and underneath it the shield was shiny and silver with a bright red lion engraved in the center. I held my breath as Peter pulled the sword from the scabbard. It shone in the dim light despite the years it had been sitting in this chamber. Some words were engraved at the hilt, but I couldn't make them out from where I was standing. I could tell, however, that the weapon was absolutely magnificent.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, Narnia shall meet its death," he said.

"When Aslan shakes his mane, we shall see spring again." Lucy looked like she was close to tears and it was enough to make my eyes well up. "Everyone we knew…Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers…they're all gone."

A moment of sorrowful silence overwhelmed us all. I didn't know who this Tumnus was or why Lucy cared about some Beavers, but I could tell they had been friends to the Pevensies when they'd been here last.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," said Peter firmly, sheathing his sword.

The boys went back outside to change into their outfits as Susan, Lucy and I changed in the chamber. I eagerly stripped down and tossed my ugly school uniform aside, glad to be free from its primness. I noticed Susan and Lucy pulling off their hose and did the same. I felt a bit uncomfortable standing around in just my underwear, so I quickly pulled the dress on. The silky fabric felt wonderful on my legs as the skirt slid over them. The bodice fit me perfectly and the sleeves billowed out like clouds around my arms. Lucy and Susan had their dressed on and were gathering their weapons, but I was still star struck about the dress. The slimming magic of the bodice and the silky fabric definitely tickled my girlish fancy. I spun around, watching the royal blue skirt billowing out around me.

"I feel like a princess," I said wistfully as I curtsied to Peter's statue.

Lucy nodded. "You look like one, too." She lowered her voice and spoke through her smile. "I think Peter noticed." She giggled and glanced at his statue.

I blushed. "Oh…what do you mean?"

"You know what she means," said Susan, smiling as she joined us in front of her older brother's sculpture.

"I…well..." I was used to being embarrassed, what with my clumsiness and all that, but I had never been confronted about a boy. And to be honest, I certainly hadn't "noticed" Peter, except for his cold, bitter eyes.

Lucy's smile widened. "I think she noticed Peter noticing her."

I bit my lip. "Um…"

Susan noticed I was getting uncomfortable and saved me. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Me too."

"I'm ten!" Lucy put in. "And Peter's sixteen and Edmund's turning fourteen soon."

I grinned, relieved at having changed the subject. We continued on talking about our dressed and other girlish things I never would have talked about in any other situation. Most of my friends in London were boys. It was nice to have some friendly girls to talk to.

"Untie your hair," said Susan, waving her hand at me. "We can be free here, and so can our hair."

I beamed as I yanked the ribbon out of my hair and my golden locks tumbled over my shoulders in soft curls. I tied the ribbon around the crown of my head as a head band. I sighed. "That feels much better."

"You look so pretty, Jaxx!" Lucy cried, taking my hand and swinging it back and forth. "Wait till Peter sees you."

I was still flustered as the three of us headed up the stairs and out into the brilliant sunshine. The back of my head instantly started to sweat and I regretted letting my hair down. I pulled it all to one shoulder to keep my neck cooler.

A salty breeze tossed itself over me and I sighed in the rapture of it all. I could get used to be here, even if it was just a dream.

Peter and Edmund appeared, wearing tunics and leather belts. The five of us trouped out of the ruined Cair Paravel and found a path that took us down the other side of the rock wall. Lucy skipped ahead with Susan and Edmund close behind her, but I found myself lingering behind with Peter. We walked side by side and said very little. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, and occasionally gave him a full out smile that he returned weakly. I caught him glancing at me a few times, but his expression was only curious, not interested.

I had to admit I did feel pretty, though, what with my hair all curly and shining in the sunlight and wearing that beautiful dress. I wished Lucy and Susan hadn't said anything about Peter because now I wanted him to notice that I looked pretty. As I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye, I finally began to _notice _him, and I nearly melted.

I made the mistake of turning my head fully to look at him, and met his gaze. We stared at each-other. I looked into his blue eyes and he stared right back into my black ones. The moment passed and I looked away, using my hair as a curtain to his my pink face.

That was when we heard him screaming.


	3. Trumpkin & The Bear

**A/N: Umm, I changed this chapter. A lot. It's worth a re-read so...re-read it. Thankies! ^^**

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

_When Jaxx is accidentally whisked away to Narnia with the Pevensies, she gets more bruises on her body than usual. But those aren't the only things that are black and blue. Jaxx's black eyes might be the only match for Peter's cool blue stare. PeterXOC_

I had to do a fair bit of sprinting to keep up with the Pevensies as they tore across the rocky beach. I got to where they were all standing just as Susan was mounting an arrow in her bow.

"Drop him!" she cried.

Only then did I see what all the commotion was about. At sea there was a boat, and in the boat two men clad in armour. They were carrying a writhing bundle. When they looked up and saw us, they hastily tossed the bundle into the water.

Susan sent the arrow flying as Peter and Edmund took off towards the water. The arrow struck home in one of the men's shoulder and he fell back into the water. The other, frightened, joined him willingly.

Peter dove into the water towards where the bundle had fallen in while Edmund swam towards the boat.

A minute passed, and then Peter's head appeared at the surface, along with someone else's wet head. He swam towards shore, dragging the other person along with him. Edmund followed him, towing the boat along.

I'm not sure why, but I had a sudden impulse to help him. I stepped into the water (which wasn't nearly as cold as I expected it to be), lifting my skirts so they wouldn't get wet, and waded out to Edmund. I offered him my hand and helped him maintain his balance as he pushed through the crystal clear water, the boat slicing through the waves behind us.

Edmund and I beached the boat before heading over to Peter, who was in the midst of placing the bundle down as gently as he could. As I approached I saw that it was a little man, not even as tall as Lucy. He was bound at the wrists and ankles, and there was a tie around his mouth.

The little man (dwarf, I decided) coughed up some water as I hastily untied the ropes round his feet. Lucy pulled out her dagger and cut his hands loose.

The dwarf stood up, tossing the rag from his mouth aside. "'Drop him'?" he shreiked, his voice dripping with attitude. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"A simple 'Thank you' would suffice," Susan snapped.

"They were doin' fine drownin' me without your help," he said hotly.

"Maybe we should have let them," growled Peter.

I glared at the dwarf. "You'd be at the bottom of the ocean if Susan hadn't shot them and Peter hadn't swam out to save you," I pointed out fiercely.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines. It's what they do."

Edmund's eyes went wide. "Telmarines? In Narnia?"

Trumpkin looked at the boy disdainfully. "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

The siblings all looked at each-other. Lucy spoke first. "It's a bit of a long story."

Susan passed Peter his sheathed sword (he'd given it to her before entering the water). A look of comprehension suddenly dawned on Trumpkin. He gaped as the siblings stood side-by-side, as they had in Cair Paravel. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

"High King Peter. The Magnificent," said Peter, holding out his hand.

Susan glared at her brother. "You probably could have left off that last bit."

Trumpkin chuckled. "Probably."

Peter took his hand back, obviously embarrassed. "You might be surprised." He pulled out his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy."

"Not me," replied Peter. "Him." He looked at Edmund, who blinked, then drew his own sword. Peter offered the dwarf his own.

The dwarf hesitantly took it, but he could barely hold it up. After a moment of tension, he swiftly attacked Edmund, who easily countered the attack. The dwarf belted the boy in the nose, and he stumbled.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried.

"Oh, are you alright?" the dwarf taunted.

Ed quickly recovered and swung around the little man, kicking him in the side as he went. The dwarf grunted, then attacked Edmund again. They went at it for some time before Edmund had finally had enough and parried. Peter's sword went flying from the dwarf's hands as he fell back onto the sand.

"Beards and breadsticks!" the dwarf gasped, blinking up at all of us. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked.

I noticed Lucy turn away from us and watched her out of the corner of my eye. She wandered father down the beach towards a large black bear.

"Hello there!" she called in her friendly way.

I tapped Peter's shoulder and gestured to her.

The bear looked up and growled.

"It's okay; we're friends." Lucy was getting closer and closer to the huge animal.

Peter stiffened. Trumpkin began to coax Lucy back. "Uh, Miss? I don't think that's such a good idea."

Lucy ignored him and kept walking towards the bear. "Lucy," I cried, "it's going to—!" I was too late. The bear reared up and roared, then charged towards Lucy.

Susan took out her bow and prepared an arrow.

"Shoot, Susan!" I cried, but she hesitated.

"Stop!" Lucy screamed as she turned and ran. "Stop, please!"

A cry wrenched itself free from my mouth. I reached over and pulled Peter's sword from its scabbard and ran towards Lucy. She had fallen down and the bear was quickly approaching her.

I threw myself in front of her just as the bear lunged. A massive paw swiped out and I screamed as it collided with my face.

My back hit the pebbles as blood ran like tears down my cheeks. I moaned and pressed my hand to my face. When I pulled it away bright red blood was smeared all over my fingers. I fought back the nausea.

The pain was extreme, but I still managed to thrust Peter's sword forward into the bear's fleshy abdomen. It groaned and reared, and in its last few moments it reached for Lucy's chest.

I grabbed the small girl's shoulder and yanked her out of the reach of the monster's paw. She cried out in pain as her arm slid over the rocks.

The bear fell into a massive, hairy heap, lifeless and quite still.

I gaped at the dead mass of fur, still grasping the fact that it had been I that had killed it. Then a sudden lance of pain reminded me that my face had been clawed half apart.

"Jaxx!" someone screamed.

"Lucy!" screamed someone else.

Suddenly there were people all around me, shaking my shoulder, touching my face, talking to me. I blinked up at them, unable to grasp what they were saying. Their faces were blurry at first, and then they began to take shape.

I saw Susan's worried face, Edmund's lips mouthing my name, and Peter's piercing blue eyes filled with some emotion I couldn't decipher.

"Jaxx, oh, Jaxx, please stay with us," Susan was saying. She was wiping the blood off of my face with a piece of cloth. She turned to speak to Peter. "The wound isn't too bad. I think she's a little stunned right now, though."

"Jaxx." This was Peter's voice. The way he said my name was interesting. He pronounced it more like "Jacks". I like the way it hissed off his tongue. "Jaxx. Can you hear me."

I tried to force my voice to function. "Yes," I managed.

Susan pressed the cloth to a spot just above my eyebrow and I winced. She jumped.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm trying not to hurt you!"

"I'm alright," I whispered. "Just a little disoriented."

I let them help me sit up. Getting a little bit of feeling back into my soul I took the cloth from Susan (it turned out to be Peter's handkerchief) and wiped off the remaining blood myself. The gashes were still bleeding casually, but Lucy gave me a small drop from her cordial and the wounds healed instantly. I touched my face, dazzled by the incredible power one drop of that potion contained.

In a few minutes Lucy and I were on our feet again. Lucy clung to Peter, a few tears rolling down her round cheeks still.

I walked over to the bear and pulled Peter's sword from its belly.

"I'm sorry about that," I said as I handed it to him.

Peter took it and looked at me for a moment before letting a small smile break across his face. "Perhaps we should get you your own sword." There wasn't much humour to this statement, but I appreciated his forced grin.

I returned it. "That would suffice."

Again, we found ourselves staring at each-other. It was only Lucy's voice that broke our gaze. "Why didn't he stop?"

Trumpkin, who had been silently observing the bear's body, answered without turning to look at us. "I suspect he was hungry."

Lucy looked up at Peter, then at me. "Thank you for saving me."

I smiled weakly.

Edmund joined Trumpkin at the carcass. "He was wild."

"I don't think he could talk at all," said Peter.

Trumpkin finally looked round at us. "You get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." He paused to watch the five of us exchange worried glances. "Now. We must seek out the one who summoned you to Narnia in the first place."

"We were summoned?" asked Edmund.

"Yes," replied the dwarf. "By a certain Prince Caspian."

Peter's brow furrowed. "Prince Caspian? Who's he?"

"Miraz's nephew."

All five of us exchanged bewildered looks.

"Why would Miraz's nephew summon _us_?" I asked. "Aren't they the enemy?"

"Evidently, the throne rightfully belongs to Caspian. His father, Caspian the ninth, was the King before Miraz killed him. We must help Caspian win back the throne before Miraz destroys everything that's left."

"And where is this Prince Caspian?" Peter asked.

"He said to meet him at Aslan's How," replied Trumpkin matter-of-factly.

A light suddenly flared up in Peter's eyes. "I know where that is."

"Well, then. Good for you. I'm still in charge here."

Peter stopped the dwarf from walking away. "I don't think so. I can get us to the How."

Trumpkin glared at Peter.

"Peter," I said. "You haven't been here for awhile. Maybe it's better to let Trumpkin lead the way."

"I can get us there."

"Alright," said Trumpkin. "Fine. As you wish, your Majesty."

Peter nodded and led us to the boat. We were in a little cove now; there were vast stone walls all around us save for a lake-sized pool of ocean water in the middle.

We all stood around, watching him. "Well, come on!" he cried.

We all hurried after him.

*

Two hours later, the Pevensies, Trumpkin and I were piled in the wide but short canoe and drifting slowly down river. Peter, who was steering and propelling the boat at the stern, had pushed the boat into a little ravine. He acted as if he knew exactly where he was going. At least we all hoped so.

The first half hour of the boat ride I had spent gaping at the scenery. There were vast rock walls on either side of us, and little plants and trees grew right out of the stone. The water was as clear and turquoise as the ocean water; I could see all the way to the bottom even though it was roughly ten feet deep. I occasionally caught a glimpse of a turtle or a silver fish. The tops of the rock walls were covered with vegetation that hung down into the canyon like a canopy. It was even more beautiful than the view from Cair Paravel.

The next hour was spent trying to make myself look presentable again. Susan and I had tried in vain to get the blood stains out of the collar of my dress. I had shaken out my hair to get the grains of sand and small twigs out and had absently combed my fingers through it to somewhat tame the wild, straggly curls. I had washed my face numerous times to clear the crusty blood and dirt and grit that were caked on. But I knew I still looked a mess.

Whenever Peter looked at me I felt like a hideous beast. I didn't want him to see me all bloody and gross. Maybe if I were bloody and sweaty and had dirt streaked attractively across my cheeks and forehead and had my face nicely screwed up in a battle cry and was fighting for my life in some epic war it would have been better, but that wasn't the case. I'd had the daylights knocked out of me by some bear instead. I felt pathetic and small, and nowhere near what he deserved.

Then I spend the last half hour wondering why I even cared what Peter thought of me and why it should matter whether or not I was something he deserved. I immediately pushed aside the thought that I might like him deep down in my soul. I couldn't love him. I'd seen his eyes; they were too cold, there was no love there, except perhaps for his siblings.

Peter wasn't innocent.

He wasn't very kind.

Whenever he said something it was cool, haughty or sarcastic.

He wasn't the kind of boy that usually caught my eye.

But there was still something about him that sparked my casual interest. I couldn't name it. Perhaps it was in fact his cold eyes or his soulless speech or his lost innocence. Maybe it was his bitterness that drew my attention to him.

But my attraction to him was not romantic at all.

It couldn't be.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Peter to meet my eyes again.

The two moments we had shared, when we had just stared each-other down and searched deep within each-other's souls, had become my latest addiction. I longed to feel that brief moment of vulnerability. I wanted Peter to see everything that was inside me so that maybe he could help me figure out what it was that was driving me to look at him every two minutes.

Those dangerous moments when I let my guard down completely had been two of the most honest and frightening moments in my life.

And I had loved every second they had lasted.

Suddenly it happened. Before I could hide my ugly face, his eyes had me caught in a trance again. Many thoughts crossed my mind, but none mattered more than Peter's beautiful eyes. Then a feeling—a hot, burning and desperate emotion I'd never felt before—hit me like a slap in the face. I stifled a gasp of surprise.

It didn't matter that we were on opposite ends of the boat and the other three Pevensie children were in between us.

It didn't matter that he was no longer innocent.

It didn't matter that he was the High King of Narnia and I was a mistake.

It didn't matter that we really had nothing in common.

None of these things mattered.

We were together.

We had this awesome connection.

I still didn't know how he felt, but I knew how I did.

I was in love with him.


	4. Lost

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

As soon as the feeling had come, it was gone.

I finally managed to tear my gaze away from Jaxx's eyes. I had seen it. I had seen the love in her eyes, but now it was gone.

As casually as I could, I turned my face away from her and looked at the sea behind us. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and I didn't want her to see the blood pooling there. I couldn't afford to fall in love now. Not when Narnia was depending on me…

A gentle breeze caressed the back of my head, sending wisps of my hair darting in my face. I longed for all this war and violence in Narnia to be over. It was such a beautiful place and yet so many horrific things had taken place there.

I found myself remembering the first few weeks of my time in Narnia. The snowy landscape, meeting the Beavers, crossing the river, Edmund's betrayal, meeting Father Christmas; all these things had happened when I was still a child. I didn't grow up until we believed Aslan dead and it had been me forced to lead the army against the White Witch. Then I had grown old before my time, but only until the war ended.

I tried to remember what it was like, being innocent. I couldn't see it in any of my siblings' faces anymore, except perhaps Lucy, but she too had seen so many horrible things here in Narnia. I couldn't taste it in the air or feel it in anything I touched.

And then there was Jaxx.

What were we going to do about Jaxx?

She didn't remember a thing.

I was quite impressed at how well my siblings had concealed our recognition when she had hobbled across the beach. Of course we knew Jaxx.

She had been there to make us feel better when we were at Professor Kirke's house. The old magician's granddaughter had been very understanding about our worries about the war.

When Lucy had first stepped into Narnia and none of us believed her, Jaxx had.

And when we all fell into Narnia, Jaxx had been with us.

She had marvelled at the snow and absolutely adored the Beavers. Still innocent as ever, she was the sweetest girl we'd ever known.

When Edmund left, she became more serious about the matters at hand. She was like an older version of Lucy, only more wise.

Father Christmas had seen that innocence beneath the shield she had created around herself. He had given her a gift to help her keep the innocence but also rise above it just enough so that she wouldn't be felled by any enemy. He had given her a sword, much like Peter's, and he had told her, as he had told the rest of us, to use it wisely.

She had. When the war came, she had stood right there beside Oreius and I, abroad a majestic palomino horse, her face a picture of the determination that I had felt deep down inside. I remembered the image of her, her golden hair tied in a thick braid at the back of her head, her black eyes shining with defiance and loathing as we faced the Witch's army.

Jaxx, Lady Knight of Narnia. No more.

Among the more terrible things I saw that day at war, none was more jarring than watching Jaxx fall. I had stabbed hundreds of creatures and sliced off body parts and seen my friends die before my very eyes, but nothing stood out more clearly in my memory than Edmund getting stabbed, and Jaxx falling. I remembered the rage I had felt when I saw Jadis plunge her broken wand into my brother's abdomen. I remembered hearing Jaxx's piercing, shrill scream as she tumbled from the ridge, watching Jadis shove my friend off the edge, the rage I felt welling inside of me and the hate that tore up my heart.

Jaxx hadn't been the same after that. Even with Lucy's fire-flower juice, it did not give her back her memory. The only thing Jaxx remembered was the name she had given herself once we arrive in Narnia. Her name was Carmen-Marie Jackson, and Jaxx evolved from her last name. Her parents were confused on why she insisted on being called Jaxx. They knew nothing of Narnia; they believed she had fallen down the stairs at Professor Kirke's house and hit her head. Only my siblings and I knew what had really happened to her.

Of course the only option had been to return her to the real world. Aslan had summoned Professor Kirke to come and collect what remained of his granddaughter.

It had been heartbreaking.

When I looked at Jaxx now, all I felt was sadness. Sadness for her. I couldn't imagine not being able to remember Narnia. The real world was too boring compared to this magical land. Jaxx thought she was new to Narnia and she had come here by mistake and she meant nothing here. But she was wrong. She was known, as were we, as a Queen of Old to Narnia. She had been summoned with us, I knew it. It was just a coincidence she had bumped into Susan before we were pulled into Narnia. And she meant a lot to Narnia—to me—just as we Pevensies did.

"Perhaps we should get you your own sword."

I had nearly started crying when I said that. Jaxx did have a sword. It was in the treasure chamber at Cair Paravel, in Susan's trunk. The dress she was wearing was her own. I didn't know why Susan hadn't given Jaxx her sword, but I was awfully sorry she hadn't. Jaxx needed that sword. Maybe it would help her remember…. Then again, if staring at my eyes all the time hadn't made her remember, I didn't know what would.

"Peter?"

I was yanked from my memories and back into the present by Edmund's voice. "We're here. You've been sitting there for five minutes."

I looked at him, trying to understand what he was saying. Then the meaning of his words donned on me and I scrambled from the boat.

"Sorry," I said, feeling a blush once again creep into my face. "I was…thinking."

"Obviously." Edmund smiled wryly and bounced off.

I tried to ignore Lucy's giggles and Susan's exasperated eye-rolling. Jaxx only looked at me questioningly, her head cocked to one side, her mouth slightly open and her tongue between her teeth. I knew that look. She was trying to figure something out.

We had arrived at what seemed to be the end of the ravine and were climbing up a highly vegetated hill. It was cool and damp here because of the shade, and dew was dripping off the trees' branches.

Jaxx and I fell behind again as Trumpkin led the way up the steep ascent. She still had that confused look on her face, and I was toying with the idea of telling her the truth. After all, Jaxx remaining oblivious wouldn't help us win this war. Wouldn't it be better if she knew everything? Would it help her remember if I told her all that had happened?

I walked a little faster and ended up beside Susan, and Edmund ended up trailing behind with Jaxx.

I leaned closer to Susan and talked quietly so Jaxx wouldn't hear. "I think it's time we tell her everything."

Susan shot me a disapproving look. "Peter, you know why we can't do that."

"No, I don't. Enlighten me." I pursed my lips, trying not to get frustrated right off the bat.

"It would overwhelm her. She doesn't even remember us, Peter. We're strangers to her, remember? Don't you think it'll frighten her off if she thinks we're making up a bunch of wild stories about her?" Susan chanced a look back at the blonde girl, then gave me a knowing look.

I sighed. "But she's our friend, Susan. It's our fault she got in this situation anyway. Don't you think we owe her an explanation? If anything at least she'll know what really happened to her."

Susan shook her head. "It's too risky. If she gets freaked out, she'll run. And there's no way she'll survive out there, most especially if she doesn't remember a thing. She won't be able to get out, she'll be trapped."

"Alright," I said, breathing deeply. _Keep control, Peter. _"Well, if we can't tell her, we've got to make her remember somehow."

"If she was meant to come here with us the way we know she was, it will all come back to her in time." Susan placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I know how hard this must be for you. But please—for her sake—don't tell her anything yet. Please?"

I exhaled sharply and nodded.

Susan forced a smile. "Thank you."

Suddenly Lucy had my hand in hers and was pulling me along. "Come on, Peter! Trumpkin says we're almost there!"

I grinned at my older sister and then allowed the younger to pull me ahead.

We had finally reached the top of the gorge, and stood looking across it. I felt my face drain of color. We couldn't be on the wrong side…

"Is there a way across?" I asked, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Yeah. Falling," Trumpkin grumbled.

Susan sighed. "Let's go back and find a way around."

I lowered my eyes as Trumpkin, Edmund and Susan began to make their way down. Jaxx turned away from the gorge and tried to meet my eye, but I evaded her gaze. I felt like such an idiot. My ears, I just knew, were pink.

"Aslan?" Lucy said suddenly. "Aslan! It's Aslan!"

Everyone turned to look at her.

Lucy's round face was lit up in an enormous smile. "It's Aslan! Don't you see? He's right over—" She turned back around to face the gorge and her smile instantly faded. "…there."

Jaxx put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Where?"

"He's gone," Lucy said sadly.

I stood beside my sister and peered over at the other side. "I don't see anything, Lu."

"He was there! I saw him!"

"Lucy…" Susan looked at her sister with a sort of exasperated expression.

Edmund grinned at his sister. "The last time I didn't believe Lucy…I ended up looking pretty stupid."

"I believe you, Lu," said Jaxx quietly.

Lucy looked at my expectantly.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

*

I walked back down the path with Susan, Edmund and Lucy, with Trumpkin in front of us, occasionally trying to shoot Peter sympathetic looks. But he never met my gaze. He kept his eyes on the ground, and had a very pouty air, and he trailed along behind the rest of us. Obviously he wasn't please he'd taken us the wrong way.

"I just wish he'd listened to the D.L.F. in the first place," Susan was whispering harshly to her sister and me.

"D.L.F.?" Edmund asked, joining in our conversation.

"Dear Little Friend," Lucy answered, nodding her head towards Trumpkin and smiling wickedly.

"Oh…that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin said, without looking at us.

Lucy and I giggled, and soon Susan was back to criticizing Peter.

Just as she was going on about how Peter always acted so high-and-mighty, I'd had it. "Hey, give him a break! It's not his fault everything looks different since the last time he was here. And everyone makes mistakes. Plus, I suppose it doesn't help having to babysit you three at the same time!"

Susan's mouth dropped open, clearly offended, and the younger two only stared at me. Susan stalked off to join Trumpkin, her purple skirt swishing along behind her.

I faced Edmund and Lucy bashfully. "I'm sorry, you too. That comment was mostly meant for Susan. It just came out wrong."

Lucy took my hand and squeezed it. "It's okay. You were only defending Peeeter." She smiled that wry smile again.

I blushed and tried not to meet Edmund's eye. _Thanks a lot, Lucy._

As we were hiking across several rocks and weeds, Trumpkin and Peter were at it again, but in a slightly more playful tone. Only slightly.

"There's got to be a way across." Peter climbed on a rather large boulder and tried to see over the looming rock walls that surrounded us. There were trees, rocks, weeds, and bugs everywhere.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts," said the dwarf slowly, half rolling his eyes.

"That's it, then. You're mistaken," snapped Peter, glaring down at the little man. He jumped down from the rock.

Susan gazed around her at the waterless mini-gorge Peter had led us into. "You see, over time water erodes into the soil, then…"

"Oh, shut up," said Peter harshly.

"Maybe we should get a map?" I suggested to ease the tension. Then I realized how stupid that was.

Peter did, too. "Yeah, alright. We'll pick one up at the Tourist Kiosk."

"Peter," Susan said warningly.

"I know where I'm going!" There was a tense pause as we all continued climbing over smooth rock and grit. Then Peter spoke again. "That's the trouble, girls. You can't keep a map in your head."

"That's because our heads have something in them," I retorted instantly.

Susan and Lucy laughed. Peter gave me either a "that's enough" or a "you, too?" look (I couldn't tell which) and took off ahead. I felt bad. I just can't resist making clever come-backs like that.

We finally reached the other side of the gorge. We looked back to where we had been about an hour ago.

"So where did you think you saw Aslan, Lucy?" Peter asked, rather snidely.

Lucy practically exploded. "I wish you would all stop trying to sound like grown-ups! I didn't think I saw him, I did see him."

Trumpkin cleared his throat. "I…_am _a grown-up."

Lucy ignored him. "All the same, I _did _see him!"

"Look, I'm not going to go jumping off a cliff after someone that doesn't exist," Trumpkin explained.

I smiled and patted Lucy on the shoulder. "Where did you see him, Lu?"

She wandered forward; looking for the spot she'd seen her lion friend. "It was right…about…." Then she fell.

Her scream echoed around the walls of the gorge and through the leaves on the trees above us.

"LUCY!" Susan screamed as she lurched forwards, her siblings and I at her heels.

We collapsed at the edge of where the land had given in and looked down. There was Lucy, perfectly alright, sitting on a piece of rock that had thankfully been right underneath where she'd fallen.

"…here," finished Lucy, the color just returning to her cheeks, her green eyes wide with shock.

Peter grabbed Lucy's hands and pulled her up from the hole, the muscles of his back more tense than usual.

*

I couldn't sleep.

At all.

I couldn't even keep my eyes shut for too long.

I didn't want to go to sleep. What if I woke up at home or at the train station? What if all this really was a dream? I no longer wanted it to be a dream. I wanted it to be real. I wanted _him _to be real.

Susan and Lucy were talking quietly, and I listened to their hushed voices from where I lay next to Edmund.

"Why do you think I couldn't see Aslan?" Susan asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking," answered Lucy.

They talked for awhile longer, and then their breathing became slow and regular, and I knew they were asleep. I was about to get up and go for a walk, but someone beat me to it. I opened my eyes a fraction and saw Peter's strong silhouette against the bright moon. He walked away, one hand on the hilt of his sword. I waited a moment, then got up and followed him.

I found him crouching at the edge of a small pond, containing the same clear, turquoise water as the ocean. He washed his face and sighed a lot and stared into space for a long time. For a minute I just leaned against a tree and watched him. He fell back and sat down on the sand, stretching his arms out behind him, looking up at the star-spotted sky. It was then that I realized he wasn't wearing his tunic, or his shoes, only his brown pants.

I made noise as I approached him so as to not surprise him, and sat down beside him without a word.

"I couldn't sleep either," I said, looking out across the pond. On the far side a deer was bowing to drink from its clear depths. "I don't want to wake up and be somewhere else."

"You still think this is a dream?" Peter asked quietly.

The corner of my mouth curled upwards. "I hope it isn't."

"It's not," he said. "This is probably the most real my life has ever been. When I'm in Narnia I feel like…I feel like I actually matter to the world, you know? Like I can make a difference."

"I'm sure you're important to a lot of people in the real world, Peter," I offered thoughtfully. "And…here."

He turned his head to look at me, searched my face. "Will you let me do something?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Depends what it is."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know."

"I'll never hurt you."

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. I nodded instead, because my breath had been knocked out by the emotion and intensity he'd put in those four words.

He leaned towards me, never looking away from my eyes. His shoulder touched mine and my heart began to gallop wildly in my ribcage.

His face was now inches from mine; his warm breath tickled my nose and cheeks.

The kiss was soft, gentle, as if he was timidly finding out if I was okay with this. He drew away only far enough to look at my eyes, and then kissed me again. This time he applied more pressure; it was still tender but with more passion. His hand found the back of my neck as his soft lips caressed my own. I made a move to put my hand to his hair.

Suddenly he pulled away. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He shifted away from me and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I'm sorry."

I was instantly confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Jaxx, I…." He looked at me directly in the eye, and for the first time I could see all the pain that was buried in there, beneath the coolness and the pride. He was hurting, but I didn't know why.

"What?" I asked, touching his cheek lightly. "What's wrong, Peter?"

"Just forget this. You're good at that."

I frowned and my mouth popped open. "What?"

"Just forget this ever happened, okay?"

"How could I—?"

Peter was up and away before I could finish the question. I didn't watch him go. I just stared out at the lake, across at the deer who had finished her drink and was now standing there, staring at me. I looked up and saw the moon, the stairs, the little wispy clouds. Then the tears came.


	5. Forced To Remember

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

I heard his boots crunching through the twigs and weeds and things as he approached me. His hand came down on my shoulder.

"Peter?"

When I didn't look at him he came around to face me. His smile faded when he saw my expression. "Peter?" he said again. "What's the matter?"

For a moment I considered telling Edmund what had just happened. Then I defined 'stupid' and got my marbles back. "I…was…just thinking…about this Caspian person…I don't know, uh…what if…."

Edmund patted me on the shoulder and then took me by the neck, steering me away from my spot of solitude in a brotherly way. He knew something was up. He also knew I didn't want to talk about it.

The dawn was just breaking as we arrived back to our little campsite. Edmund gave me another gentle smack on the back before heading off with Trumpkin to find breakfast. Susan was still fast asleep.

I rubbed my face and tried to forget about it. I couldn't believe how stupid I was being about this whole thing. _She doesn't remember, _said a harsh, cruel voice in the back of my mind. _She doesn't know who you are. _

But she'd let me kiss her.

I groaned and sat down on the mushy grass, my face in my hands. After dad left for the war, my mom was heartbroken. She cried for days. I had vowed then never to fall in love, to save myself that disappointment.

When I allowed myself to love Jaxx I had thought I could handle it. If I could lead an entire army of creatures—living, breathing things—to war, not knowing what the hell I was doing, I could handle loving a girl, right?

And then Jaxx fell. I didn't see her wake up, but I knew she wouldn't remember me when she did.

I could no longer suppress the cry of agony that was lodged inside of me.

I had been wrong. I couldn't handle heartbreak, not twice. It was bad enough the first time. The worst part was that _she didn't remember me…_at all!

I wrenched myself from my little pity party. These emotions were fighting each-other on the inside, but I couldn't let the pain of that battle show on my face or in my body language. I couldn't let anyone see this agony…not Susan, or Lucy…and especially Jaxx.

I stood up and was about to go put out the fire when I realized something was terribly wrong. Now that Trumpkin and Edmund had gone out to hunt, Susan was the only sleeping bundle left.

Where—the—_hell_—are—Jaxx—and—Lucy?

I leapt over the fire and then sprung over Susan (who all this time hadn't stirred a bit), and sprinted into the woods. They couldn't have wandered far. They…they couldn't….

Something orange caught my eye as I was running. I skidded to a halt and looked to see Lucy. Her back was to me, and she was peering over the top of a large shrubbery. Beyond her, a Minotaur was skulking along the area. I had a hunch Lucy hadn't seen him yet….

I crept up on her and clamped a hand over her mouth, pulling her down to the forest floor. Her eyes grew very wide when she saw me, and I was surprised to see panic in them.

"Oh, Peter, stop them—they're fighting!" she whimpered. She pressed her palms to her eyes and seemed to be suppressing sobs.

I got to my feet and looked. I had been wrong. There were about seven Minotaurs, along with several dwarves, fauns, and centaurs. They had all gathered in a circle around two people.

There were loud clangs as the metal of their swords clashed.

To my horror, one of the people was Jaxx. Her blonde hair was coming loose from its knot and the stray bits were either plastered to her sweating forehead or billowing out around her.

I didn't know who the other person was. He was tall, and maybe about eighteen years old. His hair was long and dark and his skin had an olive tone to it. His face was screwed up in concentration as he fought Jaxx; his eyes were beady and black.

I went to draw my sword and was devastated to find that it wasn't there. My scabbard was, though—it hung limp on my hip. But the sword was gone.

_Jaxx. _I looked at her, saw my sword clutched in her hand.

She appeared to be losing the battle. She was blocking more than she was attacking.

Suddenly the young man parried and Jaxx was caught off guard. He jabbed forward and the tip of his weapon sliced through Jaxx's skin just below her collar bone. She stumbled a bit, and then the young man went in for the kill.

As fast as I could, I grabbed a large rock that, fortunately, was lying at my feet. I aimed to chuck it at the boy's head, but suddenly a voice behind me screamed, "STOP!"

The sword fighting stopped, the cheering stopped, and the blood pulsing in my temples died down as well. Everyone turned to look at Lucy, who was staring at the scene incredulously.

"Stop this!" she cried.

Jaxx's eyes were wide and she was panting from excursion. I wondered how long they had been fighting. Dirt was smeared across her face and sweat had beaded on her forehead.

She looked at the young man, whose sword was still raised in attack mode. He stared at Lucy, and then at me. I gave him my best glare. I remembered Jaxx telling me once that the perfect phrase to describe me would be "If looks could kill"….

A though suddenly crossed my mind. The boy's armour was of a superior quality, and all his features screamed Telmarine. Not to mention there were dozens of Narnians gathered around. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before.

"Prince…Caspian?" I asked slowly.

"Yes," he said, giving his sword a little bit of slack, "and who are you?"

"Peter!" I turned to see Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin dashing up the hill. They stopped short when they saw the situation at hand.

Prince Caspian was eyeing me cautiously. "High King Peter?"

I dropped the rock and cleared my throat. "I believe you called."

Caspian sheathed his sword and walked towards me. "I—"

A sword appeared from around him and was held tightly at his throat. He gasped and struggled, grunting.

Jaxx's face appeared next to his as she leaned to speak in his ear. "Never turn your back on your opponents, your _Majesty,_" she hissed. Then she let him go.

Caspian whipped around and grabbed Jaxx's face. She didn't protest, but her eyes were like smouldering coals as she glowered at the Telmarine, who met her gaze with an equal look of hatred. Then comprehension crossed his face and he let Jaxx go. There were red marks on her cheeks where his fingers had been. My fists were clenched so tight my knuckles were white.

"I suppose you are Lady Carmen," Caspian grunted.

My mouth popped open as Susan and I exchanged panicked looks.

"What?" Jaxx said, her face a perfect picture of confusion.

Caspian's lip curled slightly. "Are you not Carmen-Marie, Lady Knight of Narnia?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead he turned to address us all. "I thought you'd be…older."

I was struggling to keep my temper under control despite the red-hot fury that bubbling inside me at Caspian's attitude towards Jaxx. "Well if you like, we can come back in a few years," I snapped.

Caspian's eyes widened. "No! No, it's alright. You're not exactly what I expected." He searched all of our faces, and his gaze lingered on Susan.

"Neither are you," Edmund retorted, smirking. He walked towards Caspian. As he passed me he once again patted my shoulder. "Keep smiling," he murmured to me.

I grimaced. _Easier said than done, Ed…_

*

The journey to Aslan's How, thankfully, was not a long one. In fact, we had been only a kilometre from it the whole time.

It was frightfully warm out, and I ended up piling my long hair on top of my head in a messy bun to keep my neck relatively cool.

As Susan and I walked side-by-side, I found her to be unusually quiet. She was fiddling with her hands; her eyes were always on the ground.

"What's the matter?" I asked once.

She didn't answer.

When we got to the How, I was surprised to see how different my idea of it had been from the real thing. It was an underground chamber with carvings of Lions and other Narnian creatures all over the walls. In the center of the vast room was a large stone slate, cracked clean in the center. Directly behind it was a massive carving of a great, majestic lion. I took this to be Aslan as I gazed at it in wonder.

The room got quite cramped as the five humans and all those Narnians crowded in. Lucy and I sat on the stone dais, facing the crowd. Peter and Caspian stood with their backs to us as they discussed battle methods and plans.

As they argued, I let my mind wander to the morning's events.

I had fallen asleep on the bank of the lake, but had been woken up by a little man, a dwarf like Trumpkin, who had been observing me in my sleep. He had been frightened when I woke and ran away. Instinctively, I rushed after him, pausing to take Peter's sword (he hadn't been there).

I had followed the unfamiliar dwarf through the trees until he led me to a clearing. When I had approached him with my sword at the ready, he had turned and vanished. That was when Prince Caspian had attacked me. We had fought until Lucy intervened; so about two hours.

"Jaxx? Jaxx!"

I was pulled from my reverie and sat blinking stupidly at Peter. His face was blank.

"Will you please come join the council?" he asked.

"Oh." I blinked again. "I didn't know I was being included.

"Well, that shouldn't have stopped you from listening to the plans, should it?" Peter said coldly, turning away from me.

I frowned and joined the temperamental boy and Prince Caspian on the dais. Peter explained the plans of attack to me, and I was surprised at how easily I caught on to everything.

They were plotting to take over the Telmarine castle (Caspian's uncle, Lord Miraz, was trying to take over Telmar and Narnia by claiming the throne that wasn't his. Since his wife had produced an heir, Miraz was ready to be crowned. The only thing standing in his way was Caspian, the true heir to the throne). Peter, Caspian, Susan, Edmund and I would be flown in by Griffins in hopes that we could open the castle's gate for the rest of the army. Edmund, using his handy-dandy torch, would be standing watch in a watch tower and would give the signal to the army when the gate was open. Caspian and Susan were to concentrate on keeping any guards that saw us from ringing the bell that signalled intruders while Peter and I opened the gate.

The plan seemed pretty logical to me, except for one little bit.

"And what if the warning bell is sounded and all the guards in the castle attack us?"

Peter sighed sharply. "If that should happen—and pray it doesn't—then you, Jaxx, will make it your first priority to get that gate open. The rest of us will fight the guards, protecting you until the army comes through. Then we fight!"

"And if the guards don't attack us?"

"Then we take the element of surprise. Caspian and Susan will see to Miraz, Prunaprismia, and the new heir. Then the rest of us will kill the guards and the castle will be ours."

I was impressed at Peter's smooth ability to plan these things. He was a natural. But then again, he had had a lot of experience.

I nodded. "That sounds good."

Finally, Peter looked at me in the eye. Buried there, underneath the icy exterior, there was pain, determination and hope. He looked away before I could uncover more about his strange persona, but I was not going to give up that easily.

Once Peter had dismissed the council, I took him aside. We stood near the carving of the Great Aslan.

"If you want to talk about what happened last night, you might as well save your breath," said Peter immediately.

I shook my head. "I just want answers. What went on there, in the clearing, today? Caspian acted as if he knew me."

"He recognized your behaviour," Peter replied, then snapped his mouth shut.

I had a suspicion he shouldn't have said that, so I pounced. "But how could he? He doesn't know me." I looked right into Peter's eyes. "No one does."

Peter looked away from me; left, then right.

Without thinking, I took his hand. "You're hiding something from me," I said softly. "I think you know you can trust me."

"Of course I trust you," said Peter. He covered my hand with his other. "It's just…complicated."

"Peter, you kissed me!" I said in a loud whisper, hoping my voice wouldn't carry. "You can't get away with saying 'It's just complicated'! I mean, I'm sure it is, but you've pulled me in, and I want to know what's going on!"

Peter looked more uncomfortable than I'd ever seen him. He dropped my hand and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I told you to forget about that."

"For God's sake! Do you really think I'll be able to forget it that easily? I mean, goddamnit, Peter, really?"

The young king shrugged.

I sighed.

We stood there looking all around us, everywhere but at each-other, for a minute.

"I was trying," said Peter suddenly, "to show you something, but it didn't work. It just…I just got out of hand."

Forgetting that there were people about, I put my hand on his face. "Peter."

He took my hand from his face and started leading me out of the How. When we passed Susan and Edmund, Peter let go of my hand. I followed him out the stone door.

Once we were outside, he took my hand again and pulled me towards the small barn that stabled Peter's and Caspian's horses. Two curious heads appeared over the half doors when we entered, their ears pricked up. When they saw it was only us, they went back into their stalls.

Neither of us spoke as I sat on a haystack and Peter tacked up his horse. I watched him as he tightened the girth and murmured softly to the horse while he eased the halter over its face.

Peter swung easily into the saddle, and then offered me his hand. Using the stirrup and his arm, I pulled myself up behind him. I had ridden a horse before, numerous times, but never with someone else.

I wrapped my arms around his torso as he clicked to the bay gelding and we cantered from the barn. Once we were a safe distance from the How and had made sure no one had followed us, Peter eased the horse into a gallop.

The impact of the animal's strong hocks jarred me from my sort of misty stupor, and I found myself clutching to Peter to dear life. I let my head rest on his back, in between his shoulder blades, and I was stunned at how loose and relaxed his muscles were despite his normally stiff manner.

We rode in silence for some time before Peter finally slowed the horse to a trot. It was getting dark now, and we were entering a lush cove with lovely wildflowers growing hither and thither.

Peter drew the horse to a stop and leapt from the saddle. He dutifully helped me down; I placed my hands on his shoulders as he lifted me by the waist. My feet touched the ground, but I still felt like I was floating.

"Now," said Peter quietly, even though we were clearly alone. "I'm going to say some things, and then I'm going to tell you what to say in response. Wherever I go, you go, unless I tell you otherwise. Alright?" His blue eyes shone brightly in the dusk as a small smile played at his lips.

I smiled. "Alright."

We began walking slowly, side by side, through the little meadow.

"I've never shown anyone this place before," he said softly. "I guess I was saving it for just the right person. Now say 'I don't think you have the right person'."

"I don't think you have the right person," I repeated, looking at my feet as we walked.

"Don't be stupid," he said, taking my hand. "If I didn't have the right person we wouldn't be here. Now you look away, to the left."

I did.

He pulled me by the hand to the end of the meadow. We climbed a small ascent with Weeping Willow tree leaves hanging down all around us. At the top, the vegetation gave way to a spectacular sight. We were standing on top of a cliff that overlooked what appeared to be all of Narnia. A large river was rushing below us; it wound around the mountains and ran in the valleys and went on for miles. Misty clouds were hovering around the mountains, and they were turned a stunning shade of gold by the sun setting before our very eyes. Its rays streamed through the clouds in a dream like, heavenly manner. The whole world was quiet, as if Peter and I were the only beings on earth.

Peter was looking at my face, clearly admiring the awe that must have been splattered all over my features.

"It's…it's…" I couldn't find the right word.

"Special," he said for me. "Just like you."

I looked at him, blinking in surprise, the corners of my mouth tingling with the desire to smile very widely.

He had let go of my hand; he led me to a fallen log that we sat on. I was still taking in the fabulous view.

"Say, 'Are you really going to lead that army to Beruna tomorrow?'"

I said that.

"Yes," he replied. "I have to. It was Aslan's last wish for me. We need to save Narnia. Now say, 'You're very brave, you know'."

"You're very brave, you know." I looked at him so he would know just how much I really meant that.

He chuckled. "I try."

He took my hand and then pressed his palm to mine. His fingers stuck out about an inch higher than mine, and his palm was quite a bit wider. He did the same with my other hand.

"You're hands are so small," he said. He looked me in the eye. "Say, 'They're mine'."

"They're mine," I said softly. My stomach was fluttering now that he was touching me.

He closed his fingers around mine and he touched them to his lips. "They're mine now." His eyes never left mine. "Say, 'You can have them'."

I knew the confusion showed in my eyes, but I murmured, "You can have them."

"Now say, 'You can have anything as long as I can stay here forever with you'."

"You can have anything as long as I can stay here forever…with you."

"Now kiss me."

My heart skipped a few beats. "What?"

"Please."

I bit my lip. "Peter…"

"Please."

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my breathing under control. My heart pounded angrily in my rib cage. Slowly, I leaned forward. He just kept gazing into my eyes, the golden light reflecting in his eyes in an ethereal way. My eyelids fluttered shut as I softly, gently, brushed his lips with my own. I pulled back only far enough to look directly into his eyes again.

"I love you," he said in barely a whisper.

Suddenly pain exploded in the center of my forehead and I cried out. I flew apart from Peter and fell off the log, writhed on the ground. I clutched my head as images flashed before my eyes: Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy, Aslan, the great lion, Jadis, the white witch—millions of scenes I didn't recognize but knew I'd seen before flickered before my eyes. I saw Peter's eyes many times: in different places, with different expressions. I saw the scene that had just happened, of him taking my hands, of my kissing him, only we were wearing different clothes, my hair was shorter and loose, we both looked younger, and it was real, he wasn't telling me what to say or do…it was at the same time of day, the same lighting, the same mood. I was overwhelmed with these pictures. I saw war. I saw violence. I saw blood and people screaming. I saw Jadis thrusting the end of her shattered wand into Edmund's side, I saw Susan screaming as a wolf jumped at her and Lucy, I saw the same wolf's jaws right above my face, and then Peter—_Peter_—screaming my name and sprinting over to me. I saw his face, it was wet with tears, and I was kissing him again, but it was daylight outside, we were standing on a hill in the dawn and he was crying. I saw Peter battling strange creatures and I saw Jadis advancing towards him. I saw red, and felt the rage, and then I was looking at the ground, and then there was pain, screaming, and—

Blackness.


	6. Prince Caspian

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

I was awake, but I didn't open my eyes yet. I could hear him breathing, somewhere near me, beside me, in front of me. I could feel his eyes on me. The air around me smelled of flowers and pollen. I felt warm and tingly inside; I smiled smugly as I wiggled my bare toes. My head was lying on my folded arm and I sighed happily.

"Jaxx?" came his voice, quiet and kind, as he sensed my consciousness.

"Peter?" I murmured, smiling at the sound of his soft tenor voice.

I forced my eyes open. I was met with his beautiful crystal blue eyes that I had immediately typecast as cold and bitter. Now I saw, as he looked at me fondly, that they held a great deal more than that. They were thoughtful and intelligent and so much more…and they meant so much to me. They were very special, just like the person they belonged to.

He smiled, his eyes lighting up and dancing in the dewy light. We were lying side-by-side in the meadow, facing each-other, and very close. He was lying in a similar manner to the way I was; a curl of my hair was being twirled around his finger.

"Peter?" I whispered again.

"I was worried I'd killed you." He was completely in his element here: totally relaxed and calm and thoughtful.

I reached my hand towards him. "Quite the opposite," I said, laughing delicately. "In a way, you just woke me up."

"So it worked," he breathed, relief passing over his features. "You remember."

"Yes." I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion; my eyes welled up so fast they burned. "Oh, _Peter_—I remember!"

He swept me up in his arms so quick not a tear fell anywhere but his shoulder. We were sitting now; he had me wrapped tightly against him, one arm supporting my shaking back and the other hand stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…," I said between sobs.

"Shh, don't apologize," he mumbled in a soothing tone. "It isn't your fault."

Once I was somewhat through crying I pulled away, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. "I can't believe I couldn't remember you. That must have been agony…it was for me." I took a shaky breath. "I knew there was something missing. As soon as I woke up in that hospital, it felt like a part of me was missing. I just didn't know what."

My head throbbed as all the memories crashed down upon me. I remembered. I had come to Narnia with the Pevensies, through the old wardrobe in the spare room at grandpa's house. I remembered Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and Maugrim the wolf and Mr. Tumnus and Jadis the White Witch. I remembered the Battle for Beruna, fighting back-to-back with Peter, whom I was extraordinarily fond of. I remembered watching Edmund—he was like a brother to me—go down on the battlefield. I remembered watching Aslan die and come back to life again before my very eyes with Lucy and Susan. I remembered sparring with Edmund while Peter and Oreius blatantly shouted out French fencing names. I remembered talking about girl things with Susan as we did each-other's hair, and teaching Lucy how to play chess, and talking to Aslan about the future. I remembered all the tender moments Peter and I had shared, before and after I'd admitted to myself I had fallen in love with him. I remembered all those moments I'd shared with my new friends in clear detail, every word, every feeling, every laugh, giggle and cheer…. I found myself wondering how I could have survived without knowing these wonderful people.

"Was this what you were trying to do before?" I asked Peter after a pause.

"Yes," he replied. He crossed his legs and fiddled with the tall grass. "Susan warned me not to overwhelm you, but that night at the lake, I just…I couldn't handle it anymore." He began to look awkward as he spoke of his feelings. "You don't know how horrible it was knowing that you didn't remember me—_us. _All that time I wanted nothing more than to tell you everything that had happened, but I was so afraid you'd get scared and run away, leave us again…."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, blinking back more tears.

"It wasn't your fault," Peter insisted firmly, meeting my eyes for just a second. "You fell. It was and accident. If we're going to point fingers, it should me to me. I should have had you on the battlefield with me. You proved this morning you're a natural with a sword."

"We aren't pointing fingers, Peter, and certainly not at you," I said. Then I beamed. "Did I do well this morning?"

"As I said, you're a natural." Peter reflected my smile on his own face. "I was very proud of you."

"I was wondering why I was so good at it. I mean, Caspian's really good. I couldn't believe I was keeping up with him."

"I guess he met his match," replied Peter. The light in his eyes faded a little when Caspian's name was mentioned.

The corners of my mouth curled thoughtfully. "You don't like Caspian too much, do you?"

Peter shrugged haphazardly. "I think we could do without him."

I took his hand. "We wouldn't be here if he hadn't summoned us," I reminded him. "Then I never would have remembered."

During the silence that followed I lay back down on the dewy grass, letting its softness caress my back. I gazed up at the sky as I entered a dreamy stupor, thinking of all the events I was now so glad I remembered.

Peter's voice pulled me back down. "Do you remember the first time we were here?"

He was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, and was gazing at me fondly.

I smiled. "Of course I do."

"Compare the beauty."

"It doesn't matter," I said simply. "You were with me."

He looked away shyly. His blond hair had grown considerably since we were last in Narnia; it was slightly shaggy and curved around his ears and along the nape of his strong neck. His bangs hung before his eyes as he looked at the ground.

"Peter," I whispered tenderly.

He looked at me, his eyes full of contentment. "Yes?"

"I love you."

He brought his mouth to mine in a sweeping movement, kissing me sweetly, caressing my lips with his own. He drew back and I was delighted at the happiness that was finally etched into his features. "I love you too," he murmured, his eyes boring into mine. "You don't know how happy I am to have you back."

"You don't know how happy I am to _be _back," I agreed, and he kissed me again.

*

The sun was nestled in its nest of mountains as we cantered back to the How. I embraced Peter tightly from behind as I awkwardly straddled the moving horse, my head resting on his shoulder blade. A couple of birds began to sing as we crossed the lush landscape, the sun glinting off the dew in the grass in a way that it seemed we were galloping through a field of diamonds.

We reached the How and stabled the horse just before people began sprinkling out of the chamber, yawning and stumbling around sleepily. Peter sent me inside while he tacked and groomed the horse so it wouldn't look (too) suspicious that we came in together. After all, we had left the How together, stayed away all night, and come back together in the morning. I expected heavy-duty questioning from the girls.

Speaking of the girls, I needed to find them, and Edmund. I needed to give them all big hugs and tell them I'd got my memory back. I was sure they'd be overjoyed.

I saw Edmund first. He was pacing around the field drearily, as if he was walking off sleep.

"Edmund!" I cried.

He looked up and saw me. I bounded across the field in five seconds flat and launched myself into his arms. He stumbled back a few steps as I flung my arms around his neck, burying my face in his bony shoulder. He gave me a few awkward pats on the back.

When I drew myself away from him, the expression of utter bewilderment and confusion on his freckled face made me laugh harder than I had in months. "Oh, _Edmund,_" I gasped between fits of laughter. "I've remembered! I got all my memory back!"

His "She's-lost-it" expression instantly turned to one of glee. He wrapped his arms around me and took me to the air, spinning me around. When he put me down and stepped away I nearly started to cry again at his joyous expression.

"I haven't been so happy since we were coroneted at Cair Paravel!" he cried, bouncing around foolishly. "And even then I wasn't the happiest I could be!"

"Oh, Ed, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

We hugged again and laughed ourselves silly, till our abdomens hurt.

"Oh, Lord, sir!" I cried, quoting Shakespeare. "That was fun."

"Race you to the How!" Edmund shrieked over his shoulder as he ran away.

"Hey!" I protested as I charged after him. "That's not fair! You got a head start!"

He beat me by a mile, but we were still beaming from ear to ear as we entered the How together, his arm slung across my shoulder. Ed and I had been the best of friends and still were.

Susan, Lucy and Caspian, who had been standing together talking, looked up as we entered.

"She's sane again," Edmund explained, his voice slurring from the adrenaline rush.

The girls understood immediately. They rushed over to me and swept me up into a crushing hug. Edmund joined in as we all bounced around, shrieking with laughter as tears of joy poured down our faces (Edmund didn't cry, of course).

When all the hugging and crying was over, I looked at Edmund, still gasping for air. "I'm sorry, Ed—but you're a truly terrible actor!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I mimicked his confused expression from the field a moment ago. "Why is she hugging me, I wonda?" I said obnoxiously, exaggerating his dropped vocal range.

Grinning fiendishly, he attacked me, tickling me in all my sensitive places. I screamed as he tackled me to the ground and wiggled around, trying to get away. "Edmund—stop! Can't—breathe!" I cried as he tortured me.

"Enough!"

The voice was so strong and fierce that all the laughter and joy instantly died away. Peter stood in the doorway, observing the happy scene before him with a straight, tense expression. But even from the distance I was sitting from him I could see the amusement in his eyes.

I descended the steps and walked over to us with purpose. "Ed, Jaxx, Caspian," he said firmly, "you're needed outside." His gaze lingered on my eyes before he turned away, his brother reluctantly at his heels.

Susan and I exchanged eye-rolls before I followed them, too.

Outside a sparring circle had been created. Currently two fauns were fencing with vigour, the large crowd of Narnians cheering them on.

Peter, Caspian, Edmund and I joined the crowd. The mini-battle happening at the center of the circle was mesmerizing. The fauns' swift, smooth movements became a sort of dance as they blocked and parried at attacked while Glenstorm, the leader of the centaur pack, cried out French fencing names.

Caspian turned to me. "I think we still have a fight to finish," he said, his beady eyes shining with anticipation.

I grinned wolfishly. "I believe so." I offered him my hand. "I don't believe I have properly introduced myself. I'm Carmen Jackson-Levi. But please, call me Jaxx."

The Telmarine Prince shook my hand. "I am Prince Caspian."

"We'll have a tournament," Peter said, scratching his head feebly. "If you'd like, you two can start, and then Edmund will face the winner. The winner of that battle gets to face me."

"I'm sure the proper term is 'has to face me' not 'gets to face me', great High King," I teased, playfully hitting him upside the head.

He narrowed his eyes, and then grinned. "You'll be needing a sword, Lady Carmen, I presume?" he asked, his eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"Yes, I suppose so."

He led the way back to the How, through the narrow, dark corridors and into the armoury. It was large and very dimly lit. As Peter searched through the racks of swords, I wandered around the room. There were bows and quivers equipped with dozens of arrows, swords and daggers and rapiers of all widths and lengths. There was armour everywhere, breast plates, pauldrons, gardbraces, faulds, gauntlets, greaves, solarets, placards…all embellishes with Aslan's crest. Shields were hung up all along an entire wall, all shapes and sizes, with a design not unlike Peter's shield.

"Here it is," said Peter, taking out a glass case from a large, metal trunk.

I approached him and peered into the case. Inside there lay a magnificent sword, polished to a mirror-like shine, nestled in purple velvet fabric. The hilt was decorated with amesyth stone, and engraved upon the blade itself was the inscription: "When Aslan Shakes His Mane, We Shall Have Spring Again."

I beamed at Peter, who returned the expression. He popped the case open and I carefully removed the gleaming weapon, marvelling in its glory.

"I missed this, too," I murmured, gazing at Father Christmas' gift to me in wonder. "My Gemma."

I ran my hand along the flat of the blade.

Peter had found me a scabbard and some light armour: A protective tunic, a thick skirt and a thick leather cap.

I grimaced. "It's just a spar, Peter."

"I'm not risking anything again, Jaxx." He gently brushed my hair from my shoulders and tugged the cap onto my head.

I reluctantly shed my dress and put on a cream-colored undershirt with billowy elbow-sleeves and then I pulled on the burgundy skirt, securing it at my waist. With Peter's help, I tied myself into the brown tunic, wincing as the corset-like fit of it temporarily cut off my breath.

When I was dressed we started to leave, but Peter suddenly pinned me against the wall. I giggled as he kissed me. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"I have a battle to win, remember?" I took his face in my hands and caressed it gently. "We can play after I kick your butt."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who said you're going to kick my butt?"

"No one needs to say anything. It's a given," I replied, laughing.

I bolted out the door of the armoury, ran through the corridors and out of the How, then sprinted across the field. All the time Peter was at my heels. I knew he could easily out-run me, but he generously let me win.

I could see the fauns were still fighting from where I was, so when I reached Edmund and Caspian I jumped right onto Edmund's back. "Help!" I shrieked, trying to catch my breath. "Peter's going to kill me!"

Edmund tried in vain to run from Peter with me clinging to his back, but Peter was taller and a lot faster. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and lifted me off Edmund, but my foot got caught in the crook of Ed's elbow and we all fell down in a heap. The only one laughing was Edmund—Peter and I were out of breath—and he was only laughing at us.

"You two are sick," he gasped between bouts of giggles.

"Sick?" I asked.

"Sickly sweet," he replied, and then proceeded to make gagging noises.

I made a sour face. "You're just jealous."

Edmund cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Jealous? There's nothing to be jealous of."

By the time Peter and I got to our feet and hugged for a bit, the fauns were done sparring and it was time for Caspian and me to take over. The Telmarine Prince was preparing for the fight a little ways off, though he seemed to be a bit distracted.

Giving Peter a swift kiss on the cheek I made my way to the center of the circle. My blonde hair was cascading down my back from underneath the cap and my back was already beginning to sweat. I wished Peter hadn't made me wear all this extra armour. No one else who was fighting was wearing anything more than their ordinary tunic and shorts. I felt over-dressed, and quite stupid, especially with that silly cap on my head.

None of that matters, I quickly scolded myself. I dared myself to stay focused, forget that all these people were watching me, forget that Peter and Edmund were watching me. Just pay attention to my sword, Caspian's sword and his face. That was all I needed to look at. Nothing else existed.

Caspian had already taken his place while I was getting myself into that frame of mind. His sword was at the ready. It was then I realized how tall he was, probably six feet tall if not more. He was slender, but not skinny, and well-built. It was hard to believe that a girl as slim and light-weight as me had held him off for two hours without resting. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't think how I had done it. But then again, I was the Lady Knight of Narnia. Lady Carmen, captain of Aslan's imperial army.

I frowned when I remembered that piece of my forgotten past. What was Peter doing giving all the instructions when I was supposed to lead the army? Had he been taking advantage of the fact that I couldn't remember anything? I didn't want me to believe it, but I knew that was probably true. Someone had to take over leading the army if I was obtuse to everything anyway, right? And Peter was perfectly eligible for the job.

I turned to look at my loved one, but I couldn't find him—or Edmund—anywhere. Hoping they had just gone looking for a better watching point, Caspian's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Are we duelling or not?" he asked in a playful tone.

I turned to him. "Where's Peter?" I demanded.

He shrugged. "Last time I checked, it was your turn to babysit him."

I smirked. I was happy to see our Prince Caspian had a sense of humour, not to mention it was not unlike my own.

I sunk into fighting position, jerking my chin up disdainfully. "Bring it on, Telmarine."

He grinned coyly, taking his battle stance. He bowed his head. "Of course, Lady Carmen." He prepared his sword.

"En garde!" I cried, and the battle began.

I had to admit, Caspian knew what he was doing when it came to swordplay. He was swift and clever and technically flawless. His facial expressions betrayed him though. Just from the look of his face I could tell what his next move would be.

"Go Jaxx!" I heard someone cry.

Momentarily distracted, I searched around to see who had cried my name. I spun in a circle, keeping Caspian in the corner of my eye. Of course, though, being me, my foot caught on the end of my skirt, and I fell sideways into Caspian.

Everything was a mess of color and sounds. I couldn't quite tell what was going on. I heard someone yell my name—it was definitely Peter—then something hit me hard on the side of my head. The ground rushed up to meet me very fast. I blacked out for a moment.

When I opened my eyes, I was looking into someone's face. He was handsome. His eyes were black and shiny and his skin had an olive tone to it. "Are you alright?" he asked in a clear Hispanic accent.

I blinked, trying to focus. "Who are you?"


	7. Dragons And Spices

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

I was running on empty. My footsteps, frantic and heavy as I ran too slowly, were the only thing pumping my heart. I found I couldn't make my feet move fast enough. I was taking too long. I needed to be there _now_, but they took their time, like the little old lady that everyone hates getting stuck behind when you're driving.

When I saw the blood, I felt I couldn't keep control of my speed. I was going far too fast. The world was dreary as I sprinted across the field of coal grey grass towards that marvellous head that was bleeding all over it. But it was so far away. I felt like a blind horse; I could only see what was directly in front of me. The rest of the world was shaking and blurry and didn't matter at all.

I fell onto my knees when I finally reached her. Caspian was crouching over her but stood aside as I took her beautiful face in my hands. Her eyes were shut against the world, against me, her face creamy pale and her full lips parted as her head fell back slightly. I called her name softly, but there was no response. I observed her head more carefully and nearly screamed when I saw the wide gash and the bright red blood staining her blonde curls and the grass beneath her.

A monster, perhaps a red, fiery dragon, rose up inside of me, its tail coiling all around my insides before rising up my throat. Its eyes became my own, and I felt overheated as it vomited a stream of white-hot flame. I turned to Caspian and he backed away at the fire in my eyes.

"What—did—you—do?" The dragon inside of me was getting impatient; it wanted out. But not yet.

Caspian's eyes widened as the heat was placed on him. "I did nothing!" I cried, throwing up his hands. "She turned around, and then fell into me. I think she hit her head on my sword was we went down." His eyes softened a little as he tried to reason with me. "Peter, I did not mean to hurt her. Honestly."

The dragon growled. _Let me out. _"Whether you meant to or not is irrelevant. You still hurt her. Her _head _is bleeding. What if she's forgotten everything again?"

Caspian let his eyes drop to the ground.

The dragon growled again, louder this time. "Did she?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Caspian," I said through my teeth. "_Has she lost her memory again?_"

Without meeting my eyes, he slowly nodded. "I think so. She didn't recognize me."

Before I could chain it down, the dragon exploded in a massacre of flame and fury. A horrible sound escaped its mouth, a terrible roar that shook the atmosphere around it. Several people backed away from me as the monster burst forth.

She stirred, and the beast held its tongue in anticipation as it gazed at her face.

A crease appeared in between her eyebrows as she awoke.

"Jaxx?" I asked.

Her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to make them open. She peered up at me through tiny slits in the skin. "Who are _you_?"

Edmund pushed me aside before the dragon could scream again. He bent over and stuck out his hand. "I be Edmund!" he cried, smiling like a fool. "What's your name, I 'ere wonda?"

The look of bewilderment suddenly turned to one of recognition, then joy, then agony. She groaned and touched her bleeding head. "Edmund?"

He dropped to his knees and took her hand away from the gash. "Yes. Are you alright?" He was very serious now, his brow furrowed dramatically.

She blinked a few times, looked up at my brother. "Yes, I think so. My head feels a bit funny."

I fell down next to her and took her hand, squeezed it. "You forgot again."

"Seems like whenever you do something that you did before it helps me remember," she said quietly, breathing deeply.

"That's not good enough," I said sharply. "We can't have you forgetting things every time you get hit in the head. You can't forget me again, Carmen."

"Don't…call me Carmen," she breathed.

"She is fading," warned Caspian, advancing cautiously.

"Perhaps we should bring her to Lucy," suggested Edmund.

I scowled. "She isn't going anywhere. Got get Lucy, Ed. Now."

He got up and sprinted to it.

"Is there anything I can do?" Caspian offered.

I glared at him. The dragon was back and rumbling softly in my gut. "You can back away and shut up. That'll help." I looked at the circle of Narnians that were all observing the scene wearily. "All of you! Find somewhere else to be. I mean now!"

The instantly scattered.

I was alone with Jaxx now. She was breathing heavily, staring up at the sky. The color was just beginning to pour back into her cheeks. She turned her gaze and met my eyes, smiled softly. "You worry too much, Peter."

"I have a right to be worried," I snapped.

"No. It's not a big deal."

I pursed my lips. "What if we're ever in a battle and you get hit in the head and forget everything? You'll die."

"At least I'll die fighting for my country."

"_No._"I took her hand to my mouth and pressed my lips to it, then held it against my face.

Edmund and Lucy arrived then. Lucy unscrewed the cap of her cordial and fed Jaxx a tiny drop. I watched as the large cut on her head sealed itself shut. But the blood that remained was enough to make me feel ill.

*

I cried out as the icy water ran down my back, sending several nasty shivers up my spine. It was bad enough having it smother my head, but I didn't need melting glacier water anywhere else.

I was bending over a large tub. Peter stood behind me, his hands covered in sweet-smelling soap. He had been washing the blood from my hair, but now he was just massaging my head. His strong fingers kneaded my scalp to the point where I thought I'd fall asleep. The towel I had wrapped around my chest was slipping slowly as my fingers slackened; the only thing keeping me from passing out was the fact that if I dropped that towel I'd be naked.

The smell of soap and blood lingered in the air, but neither was more powerful than the smell of him. Peter had always had a particular smell to him. He smelled of a spice I couldn't name, but I had always loved it.

"Peter," I groaned as he rubbed my temples. "I'm going to fall asleep if you don't stop."

He laughed softly before turning off the tap. "I don't know how you could fall asleep with ice pouring over your head."

"Mmm," I mumbled, smiling slightly. "It's just your touch."

He dried my hair with a towel before helping me straighten up. I sat on my cot, clutching the towel around my torso. Peter sat down beside me and I leaned on him, my head on his bare shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Mmm," I replied again, closing my eyes. I remembered then that I had barely slept last night and for only two hours the night before.

Peter ran his hand up and down my arm, pausing at my bare shoulder blade. "You should rest."

"_We _should rest," I chided. "You haven't slept either."

I heard his chuckle shudder through his chest. "Alright. We'll have a nap, then."

Never letting me go, Peter laid me down on the cot. We were both facing the same way as he secured his arms around my chest, nestling his head against the base of mine. I felt totally at peace. This was the way it should be in Narnia. Constant rapture, being with the one you love all the time. Not battling in wars and fighting for the throne that was always Aslan's anyway.

"I love you," Peter whispered again in my ear. He squeezed me tightly so that his bare chest was curving wonderfully with my bare back.

I sighed happily and was going to reply, but I was asleep before I could get the words out.

**Hey guys!**

**Well that chapter wasn't very long, sorry.**

**And no, they don't do it. Yet…mwhaha! Just kidding.**

**Well, as I mentioned in my Authors note: I am going to finish this story (there's like 30 more chapters to write *eyes widen*), and then I'm going to rewrite it immediately after. There are so many mistakes in here! And my chapter titles are lame. So yeah.**

**Anyways, R&R people!**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up this weekend.**

**-AllzStar**


	8. Not Strong Enough

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

When I woke up the whole atmosphere of the How seemed tense.

I was curled up next to Peter. His arms were still locked tight around me, and I could hear his soft breathing in my ear. I smiled happily and I snuggled in closer to him, breathing in his scent. After a moment I realized I could not be able to sleep again, so, careful not to wake Peter, I got up from the cot.

I folded the towel over the back of a chair and pulled on my undershirt. My breeches were wrinkled from having been slept in so I pulled them off and tugged my blue dress over my head. I paused to pick up my scabbard, secured it around my hips, and sheathed Gemma before leaving mine and Peter's room.

The How could only house so many people; Lucy and Susan shared a room, and Edmund had opted to bunk with Caspian so that the two older boys wouldn't kill each-other. But I knew Edmund better than that—it was an excuse for Peter and me to share a room.

At the stone table and in the chambers beyond, the few people who were awake said nothing to each-other as they got themselves into battle mode. As soon as the sun began to set this evening we were setting off to raid Miraz's castle.

Outside the sun had not yet risen; the sky was a pale blue and the earth seemed very quiet. I breathed in the smell of the grass and the dawn. It was hard to believe this time tomorrow we could be housing in a great castle…or be torn to shreds.

I followed the path that the centaurs had marked to a small pond in the woods behind the How. There was a little pool of clear blue water, with a little waterfall that splashed merrily into it. I was surprised to see Caspian sitting on the bank, drinking from his hipflask.

"Caspian?" I called.

He turned around quickly, his hand on his sword. When he saw it was just me he relaxed. "Good morning, Lady Carmen."

"You can call me Jaxx," I said, sitting down beside him.

"Forgive me," he apologized, "Jaxx."

I gazed at the waterfall thoughtfully. "Are you scared?"

"Yes." He looked down, as if he were ashamed.

I looked over at him. "It's good that you're afraid," I murmured. "You'd be a fool if you weren't. People who are too confident tend to get careless. Just look at Peter." I smiled, realizing how true that was.

He laughed nervously. "It's just that I think this plan is crazy. Nobody has ever taken that castle. One of the most powerful armies in all of Narnia has tried and failed. I do not see why we must do this tonight."

"I know what you mean," I sighed, leaning back on my hands. "But if you think about it, if we don't act first, they will. And there's no telling what will happen then."

"At least we will be here, under the magic of Aslan," Caspian pointed out. "Do not get angry with me for saying this, but I think your King is a fool."

I tried not to let the spark of anger show on my face. I knew Caspian was having trouble fitting in here, and his and Peter's personalities definitely clashed. "He can be foolish sometimes," I said. "But his heart is in the right place. He's planned battles before. I'm sure he knows what he is doing."

"Isn't it you who is captain of the army?" he asked.

I nodded. "Peter believes I'm in no condition to lead an army, and he's right. There are still little bits of memory just coming back to me."

Caspian was looking hard at me, but I kept my gaze at the pond. "You really trust him, don't you?"

I nodded again. "I love him."

"I realized that." There was sort of an awkward pause as he looked away and put his elbows on his knees. "How long have you known these Kings and Queens of Old?"

"A year and a half," I answered.

"You are good friends with them, yes?"

"Of course. Edmund is my best friend."

"Hm." He raised an eyebrow. "Not the oldest girl? Susan?"

"Well, yes, we get along, but…." I stopped when I realized that he'd been trying to bring up Susan all along. My lips curled into a smirk as I slowly turned my gaze to meet his. "What about Susan?"

His eyes widened and he quickly looked away. His olive-toned face quickly turned red. "It was nothing. I just thought you two were close."

"We are." I decided to spare him the embarrassment and let the subject go by changing it. "So what's going on between you and Miraz? What's the relationship there?"

"My father was King before he died," Caspian explained. "The throne is rightfully mine, but my uncle Miraz seems to think otherwise. Now that my aunt has given birth to a son, Miraz has an heir. His first priority is to do away with me so he may take over the throne."

"That's horrible," I offered, patting his shoulder. "That must be hard for you."

"I do not need sympathy," he said, gently shrugging me off. "I just want to honour my father by taking his place. I want to bring peace to Narnia once again."

I opened my mouth to say something but back at the How a horn blared loudly. "Wake up call," I said, standing up. "We'd better move."

Caspian and I trotted back down the path and into the How in silence. Inside everyone was very much awake, but the only talking was done in whispers. I climbed up the dais and joined Peter at the stone table. Taking his hand, I leaned over to talk to him.

"How are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He turned to face me and touched my face with his hand before turning to the crowd. "You have till dusk to prepare," he announced, his face holding no strictness for once. "Use your time wisely, for we will not wait for stragglers. Break."

Everyone went about their own business. There was barely a sound as the chamber quickly emptied. I watched Peter as he bent over the strategy table, studying the battle plans for the millionth time. "There's been a change of plans," he muttered without looking at me. "You're to stay with Edmund at all times."

My face fell. "Peter—"

"That's final." He stood up to his full height and looked down at me, his face hard but his eyes tired. "I don't want anything happening to you."

"So you'd put your sister and Caspian in danger, but not me?" I demanded, feeling my face heating up.

"Caspian can handle himself," Peter spat. "And Susan will stick with me. If I could leave her here too, I would, but she's too valuable an archer to be left behind." He ran a hand through his messy, ash blond hair. "Don't you see? I will do everything in my power to keep you and my siblings safe."

"I don't know why you insist on making me feel so useless," I snapped, taking a step back from him. "I was named the Lady Knight of Narnia by Aslan himself! I can handle a battle just as well as you can."

Peter tried to take my face in his hands but I jerked away from his touch. "I can't lose you again!" he cried. Anger flared up in his eyes. "You don't know how much you mean to me."

"As much as you do to me!" I yelled. My eyes burned with tears but I blinked them back furiously. "How do you think I feel about you risking your life in this thing? What if I was running this army—the way I should be, need I remind you—and I made you stay away from the battle itself?"

"I can take orders," Peter replied hotly.

I barred my teeth at the absurdity of that statement. I started shouting, "_No you cannot_ Peter Pevensie. You _always_ have to be in charge—"

"Carmen, please—"

"—because that's where you feel safe. All alone and independent, because you feel _safe_ that way—"

"If you would just _listen_—"

"—you just can't stand the idea of not being number one for once in your life—!"

"_I'm not strong enough_!" Peter screamed, taking me by the upper arms and giving me a shake. "_I can't watch you get hurt again, _don't you see?!" My mouth was slightly ajar as I watched him break down before my eyes. He sagged a little, clutching my arms as he let his head hang down. His back shook as dry sobs racked through his body."You don't know how much it destroyed me to see you in such pain. To know that you had _forgotten _me. I…I'm not strong enough…to see that happen again."

I was utterly speechless, frozen solid, stiff as a board. I just stood there with my arms bound to my sides as Peter cried. A movement caught my eye and I looked over Peter's quivering shoulder at Edmund, who had just come out of his room carrying an armful of chainmail. The look on his face suggested that he had just heard that entire argument. His eyes were wide, his eyebrows arched up as he gazed sadly at me. He tilted his head towards the door and tried to smile before heading out.

I stepped out of Peter's grasp. He bent across the strategy table, his strangled sobs still echoing slightly around the chamber. I reached out to touch his back but found I couldn't. Suddenly my eyes flooded and my vision blurred. I turned and ran from the How, out the door, and up the stone ramp. Edmund was bent over a pile of chainmail and armour but stood up when I approached him. He took me in his arms as if I were his little sister, as if I were Lucy, squeezing me as if he were trying to squeeze all the bad things out. I cried into his chest without restraint, just letting all the tears of frustration, exhaustion and hurt stain his shirt front. And he let me, gently stroking my hair and rubbing my back. I felt his cheek rest against the top of my head as the last of my tears was shed and I stood breathing heavily, my face sticky and tear-stained. We stood together for quite some time after that, even though I was through crying.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude for Edmund. The boy was always there for me, he understood me perfectly, and he never let me down. I didn't know what I would do without him. I was then that I realized that he meant as much to me as Peter did.

Suddenly two more sets of arms wrapped around me from behind, and I found myself giggling as I was smothered in between the three younger Pevensies. When we all pulled apart every one of us was beaming from ear-to-ear.

Susan looked at me with sympathy in her ice blue eyes. "He's like that sometimes."

"Oh, it's alright," I said, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. I appreciated Susan's understanding and was impressed at how she'd known right away what the problem was. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Lucy hugged me again. "Are you and Peter all right?"

"Yes, of course," I replied, patting her head. "We're both just…tired." I met Edmund's gaze and could tell he was trying to tell me something without speaking.

Caspian came to join us, then. "Lady Carmen," he said after bearing everyone good morning. "I would appreciate your assistance in the training arena." He paused and looked at Susan. "And perhaps Lady Susan could help the archers prepare, as well?"

A small smile curled Susan's lip. "Of course."

I grinned when I saw them looking at each-other for longer than was necessary.

Lucy tugged on my sleeve. "Would it be alright if I went to talk to Peter?"

I nodded and she took off into the How.

Edmund and I followed Susan and Caspian to the training arena. Well, it wasn't really an _arena—_more like a circle of stones set in the middle of the large green field when the recruits were preparing for the battle tonight. Most of the army was there already; others were bringing out armour and weapons from the armoury. Two minotaurs were sparring at one end and armour was being fitted on the other. Just outside the circle of stone there were ten targets that archers were trying in vain to hit. Susan and Caspian headed over there, leaving Edmund and I to deal with the knights.

It was a long day. I was exhausted and didn't know how I was going to handle a raid on top of everything else, but since Peter was making me stay in the watch towers with Edmund I wouldn't need too much strength anyway. I didn't see Peter until it was nearly time to go, and even then he didn't so much as cast a glance in my direction. But I wasn't going to let a cold shoulder fell me. I knew Peter was just stressed about the battle and he would be back to his good self afterwards.

He gave a pep talk that lasted a good ten minutes before finally signalling for everyone to standby for orders. The air was instantly tense and anxious: friends were dutifully shaking hands and husbands were hugging and kissing their wives. Most of the women had opted to stay behind and prepare the How for the returning recruits, including Lucy.

As Peter had instructed me, I stayed at Edmund's side. The griffons we were to ride on to the castle were being groomed and tacked by three centaur ladies. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian and I were to fly on them and enter the castle from above. I was a little anxious about that feat: it's not everyday one gets to fly a griffon three thousand feet above the ground.

"Are you scared?" Edmund suddenly asked, repeating the question I had asked Caspian that morning.

I sighed. "I'm scared for my people. I'm not so much worried about myself. Listen," I added, placing my hand on his arm, "if anything goes wrong…." He nodded, understanding, and I was glad because I felt more tears coming on. But I needed to say this. "You're my best mate, Ed. You know that, right?"

He nodded again and covered my hand with his own. "Of course. And you mine. Are you with me?"

"To the death."

We grinned at each-other before I heard Peter's loud, clear voice echo across the landscape. "TIME TO MOVE OUT!" he called.

Smiling at Edmund one last time, we ran for our griffon. Edmund swung himself up with ease and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up behind him. We waited for Peter's yell of "FOR NARNIA!" before taking to the skies.

**Well that was their first fight as a couple…hopefully everything will sort itself out in the end!!**

**I'm stoked about the next chapter, guys. But I miss my reviewers! Where did you all go! There was only two reviews for the last chapter! ******

**Please review, it make me happy.**

**Also, Imma start replying to some of your reviews here, since most of them have good questions in them that I think everyone wants to know:**

**Sakuraangel1327: When I say I'm rewriting it, I mean that I'll fix the spelling mistakes and stuff, and also the order of some events and the dialogue. I watched the movie and realized that most of the dialogue in my story was totally off, and I'd messed up the timeline for some things, so I'll change that as well as the chapter titles (cuz they suck) and fill in the chapters a little bit.**

**Cammie: Thankies for the review^^ And I don't know if there will be any hardcore Suspian; since the story is always narrative by Peter or Jaxx, it will be hard to go beyond little flirtatious things and the kiss at the end. Or I'll have Jaxx catch them in the act, or something. I don't know.**

**All the pretty horses: Yes I agree: it is a much overlooked combination! When I named the story Black and Blue I realized I might as well make it a reference to Peter's and Jaxx's eyes, and since Peter's are already blue Jaxx's will have to be black. And most OC's have really remarkable eyes, like some ridiculous color, so I tried to make Jaxx a bit plainer. But I've always pictured her blonde, so…**

**Josephineb: Yes, Jaxx is not a common name, not even now. Please note that it is, in fact, merely a nickname evolved from her last name, Jackson (her father is American) and that her real name is Carmen. :-)**

**I hope that answers your questions….**

**OH and I might be setting up a YouTube account and making little previews for my stories…stay tuned for updates on that!**

**Loves,**

**AllzStar**


	9. Raid On The Castle

**A/N: Hey guys! So I deleted this chapter and reposted because I didn't like the ending. So, you might want to re-read it…Thankies! ^^**

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

I could barely see a thing because the clouds were hanging low as we soared through the sky, but I wasn't sure if that helped the queasiness or not. I could handle a horse just fine, but this whole griffon thing had my stomach churning to oblivion.

Speaking of oblivion, it felt as if we were plunging into it because it was so dark, and very, very cold. We were flying through clouds to help conceal ourselves better, and even though the clouds hung like mist tonight we were still high enough up to make my tears turn to little crystals. I was crying because the wind was practically shredding my eyes to pieces.

"H-how long t-till we g-get there, Ed?" I asked Edmund.

"Not much longer I think," he yelled over the wind. "But you don't need to squeeze me so tight!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I called back, loosening my grip on his waist. I had had my arms wrapped tightly around him; it made me feel safer, as if I had a fraction more of a chance of not falling off. Not to mention his body warmth kept my heart from freezing solid.

I screamed as we suddenly began to drop. Even through the whistling winds I could hear Edmund laughing at me. "Calm down! We're here!"

Just as he said this the clouds evaporated at a dark, sinister looking castle stood before us, the only light coming from the full moon above and the little pinpricks that were the castle windows.

I turned to see Susan's and Caspian's griffons feint to the right, and Peter's and Trumpkin's to the left. As soon as Edmund gave them the signal with his torch, they would swoop in after us. Our griffon landed with a soft thud on the conical spire of a circular turret that had two balconies. Edmund and I slid off the beast and peered around the edge of the cone-shaped roof.

A guard was standing there, and he seemed disgruntled by the noise. He began to turn around, and Edmund and I instantly plastered ourselves against the metal-shingled spire, moving away from his line of view as he looked.

As soon as he turned around the griffon swopped down and yanked the guard from his feet, flew up a few yards, and then soared off through the clouds. At the same time Edmund and I dropped down onto the landing. I nearly winced as the shock sent tingles through my fingers and legs. I quickly barred the door as Ed peered over the edge of the balcony.

"What now?" I whispered.

"I give the others an all-clear with the torch," Edmund explained. "But you should crouch down. The guards might get suspicious if they see two people up here—especially a blonde girl."

I nodded solemnly, un-sheathed Gemma and sat down at his feet. Edmund and I were wearing similar costumes: I was wearing my dark blue dress but had had extra armour strapped on: mainly around my arms and neck. Edmund was wearing the same tunic he'd put on at Cair Paravel with added armour as well. My hair was pinned back and up in a pile of blonde curls at the back of my head.

"Seems clear," said Edmund softly. "I'm going to signal to Peter, now."

"Alright," I replied.

Edmund held his torch at arm's length, pointing it into the distance, and proceeded to switch it on and off, on and off, on and off. Soon after, I could just make out the outlines of four griffons swooping through the sky towards us. I didn't know which one was Peter's, but I really wished I did.

Edmund used the beam of the torch to direct the four griffons to their destinations. Meanwhile I was keeping watch to make sure nobody noticed. Unfortunately, someone had. A Telmarine guard had spotted the light and was now aiming his crossbow at Edmund.

"Edmund!" I shouted before I could help myself.

Suddenly the guard was struck from behind with an arrow and crumpled to the ground. The griffons swooped down upon the other guards on the parapet walk and dropped Peter, Susan, Caspian and Trumpkin. The four of them attacked the remaining guards with vigour, and then hurried into the castle, up a flight of stairs, across the curtain wall and to the main bailey. I watched as Caspian slung a rope over the edge, secured it, and then slid down with ease, followed by Peter, then by Susan. I made sure they had gotten safely into Caspian's Professor's study before directing my attention elsewhere.

"Hey, Jaxx," Edmund said quietly. He was leaning against the railing, swinging his torch around in his hands. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Might as well," I grumbled. "It's not like we're doing anything up here anyway."

"Well, er, it's just that, lately, you and Peter seem to be having…trouble."

My brow furrowed slightly as I tried to figure out what he was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been…fighting lots, right?"

"No," I answered. "That was the first time, this morning."

"Oh." He looked very awkward all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering if everything was alright."

I smiled to show my appreciation, but I was really at a loss for words.

"You know," he continued. "If ever something happened…with you and Peter…I mean, only if, I really hope nothing does happen…I hope you know…I'll always be—there for you."

A lump rose in my throat but he continued before I could reply. "And Jaxx, I have to say what I've been meaning to for a long time, I mean if anything should happen tonight…I—"

Edmund suddenly gasped. He was fumbling with the torch, but it slipped from his hands. He tried desperately to snatch it back up, but it evaded him, and clattered to the second balcony below us. I peered over the edge to see a confused guard pick it up, examine it, and turn it on. A great beam of light shot upwards (much to the guard's amazement), which then proceeded to alert the other guards. Bells started ringing everywhere.

I shot Edmund a "what-the-hell-now?!" look before taking off through the door. We raced down the stairs to a little opening just above where the guard was standing. From there Edmund jumped down and landed on the guard. I leapt down after him and hurried to grab the torch but the guard promptly tripped me, causing me to fall headlong into the railing. I saw white for a few moments and there was a splitting pain everywhere in my body.

My vision started to come back just as I heard a voice somewhere below in the courtyard yelling, "Now, Ed! _Now! _Signal the troops!" and my heart raced when I realized it was Peter.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund shouted. I looked up to see him pinned against the railing by a guard, their swords clashing in front of Edmund's face. Edmund pushed the man away and swung his sword menacingly at him. I began to panic as the guard knocked Edmund's sword from his hands. Ed crouched down as the guard swung at the boy's head, and I knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Thinking quickly, I forced myself to my feet, grabbed Edmund's torch, and chucked it at the guard's head. He dropped to the ground with a thud and a little strangled cry.

Edmund muttered thanks before picking up the torch, tried to make it work.

Below, Peter was trying furiously to open the gate in the barbican. Caspian and Susan approached him.

"Peter! It's too late. We have to call it off while we can!" Susan yelled at her brother.

"No, I can still do this!" Peter called back, grunting with the effort to turn the wheel. "Help me!"

Susan and Caspian exchanged exasperated glances before running to help the boy.

Trumpkin, Reepicheep and his band of mice must have been doing their job in the lower bailey, because the drawbridge began to come down rather quickly. I was about to say something to Edmund when I heard Susan say, "Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?"

I looked to see Peter looking at his sister helplessly as they continued to turn the wheel. He didn't answer.

Several guards were streaming from the castle now, all making a bee-line for the kids at the gate.

"Come on!" Edmund pleaded, hitting his torch against his hand to try and make it worse. After some time it finally snapped on. Edmund gasped, and then rushed to flick it on and off, signalling for the troops to charge.

I couldn't see the Narnians from hear, but I heard Glenstorm's battle cry of "CHARGE!" Meanwhile Peter, Susan and Caspian were just about finished opening the gate and the drawbridge was almost down. The guards were still coming. "We're under attack!" one man shouted.

"You think?" I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

Then I saw them. A long stream of Narnians charging across the fixed bridge towards to helpless guards. The drawbridge just reached the stone as they charge across, knocking the guards and the first flimsy iron gate aside. Peter and company opened the gate to its fullest just in time; the Narnians burst in with cries of all pitches, volumes and lengths.

Peter and Caspian drew their swords and Susan equipped her bow and mounted an arrow. I watched with pride as a battle cry ripped itself free from Peter's mouth. "FOR NARNIA!"

The three of them joined the throng of Narnians in the battle that proceeded. I tried desperately to keep my eye on Peter, but I soon lost sight of him. Dwarves, humans, mice, centaurs, leopards, Minotaurs and fauns were meshed together as one in an epic war. People were yelling in pain, anger, or exertion.

I had just spotted Peter again when Edmund suddenly grabbed my arm. "Come on!" he cried. "We've got to help them."

We swung ourselves over the railing of the balcony and dropped down onto the flat part of the roof of the wooden galleries. A long line of archers had just assembled on the galleries' balcony and were taking aim. One of them in particular, fortunately the closest one to us, was aiming directly at Susan, who was instructing the Narnian archers. Without a mere pause, Edmund leapt onto the shingles and slid all the way down the slope of the roof, kicking the Telmarine archer clear in the head. The man screamed as he was flung over the edge.

I gaped in amazement, but soon that expression turned to panic. The long line of archers were all looking at Edmund, and several of them were already taking aim. "ED!" I yelled.

The call sounded twice and I looked to see that Peter had taken in the same situation. We met each-other's eyes and I tried to smile, but I had my teeth barred so tight that I couldn't.

Edmund sprinted through the door to the lower bailey and fell down, kicking the door shut as crossbow arrows threatened to rain down upon him. They stuck fast into the door.

It took me a minute to realize I was now alone. Edmund was somewhere in the lower bailey and wouldn't be able to get back up to me. I didn't know what to do, but I had to do _something. _I couldn't just stand there watching my friends fight.

I looked around for a safe way down that wouldn't attract the attention of the Telmarine archers. I scanned the walls around the galleries, and finally my gaze fell on a dormer window halfway across the main building. A small balcony jutted out of it, and standing on it, just watching the battle, was Lord Miraz himself. I watched in horror as a Satyr leapt up and clung to the edge of the balcony, reaching for Miraz. Another man appeared on the balcony and quickly shot the Satyr with a crossbow. I gasped as Miraz mercilessly pushed the Satyr backwards; it crashed to the ground with a loud roar. Miraz seemed to give the second man an order, and pointed to the gate.

I ran along the roof and jumped down onto the top of the stables. The wooden structure, long abandoned, quivered and groaned underneath me. I quickly jumped off and landed in a pile of hay, coughing and sputtering as hay entered my mouth.

I had barely stood up and brushed myself off when guards were attacking me. Ducking, I drew Gemma and beat them off, slicing them wherever their armour failed to protect them or just plain kicking them in the face.

I sprinted across the courtyard, evading other guards' attacks, and made a beeline for the staircase that led to Miraz's domain.

Suddenly an arm was wrapped around my waist and yanked me backwards. I stumbled back into Caspian, who was fighting off a guard with one hand. "Peter," he said, gesturing with his head.

I looked and saw Peter making his way towards Miraz. Over a dozen guards were attacking him from behind and in front. There was no way he'd make it out of that clump alive.

I broke away from Caspian and hurried towards Peter, but something else caught my eye. High above me, in the tallest watch tower of the castle, stood Edmund. I could barely see form where I was that two guards had him pinned against the railing of the balcony, and he was clearly cornered. There was an easy way up to him: a metal ladder clung to the side of the building.

But then there was Peter, fighting for his life on a flight of stairs.

Edmund, about to fall off the tallest tower and die.

Peter, about to be stabbed and slashed to death.

I only had time to save one of them.

Something struck me hard on the side of my head. I was sent flying and skidded across the wet pavement. A duelling guard presently stepped on my stomach, winding me completely.

I lay there, gasping for air and bleeding. The only thing I could think about was Peter. I _had _to get to Peter!

"The gate is closing!" someone near me yelled.

Panic seized my mind. There were so many Narnians still stuck in here! Would we be able to get out in time?

"Fall back!" someone shouted. "Get out of here!"

"Susan!" another someone screamed.

I forced myself to sit up before I got squished. Narnians were scurrying towards the gate. A single Minotaur was holding it open. I saw Glenstorm pulling Susan up onto his back. She turned to yell at someone. "Caspian!"

"I'll find him!"

Peter.

Groaning in pain, I stood up, ignoring the violent wave of nausea. I was very worried about my head, which was not only bleeding severely, but was also very sensitive to memory loss. I really hoped I could keep it together, at least for long enough to find Peter and get out of there.

"Go! Get out! Get out now! Retreat!" I could hear Peter yelling, but I couldn't find him, everything was a blur…

Then I remembered that Edmund was in trouble…I looked up towards where I'd last seen him. There he was, still pressed against the railing. I couldn't help but scream as I saw him fall backwards off the balcony. Then I saw what the guards couldn't. Our griffon had come to his rescue, and at that moment Ed was soaring above the courtyard and away, probably searching for me.

"Lady Carmen!"

I turned around to see Caspian riding towards me on a large bay horse, pulling another along with him. A round old man with a long white beard rode up behind him on a third horse; I guessed him to be Caspian's professor.

Caspian looked at me, and then up. I followed his gaze and saw Miraz and the same man that had shot the satyr. The second man had his arm raised, as if about to signal. It was then that I saw the dozens of archers situated all around the castle, their crossbows raised and at the ready. But he never did signal to them.

A guard suddenly attacked me and I got back into fighting mode. I had to slash through several guards before I could get even a few feet closer to where Caspian was. Just as I was finishing off a very tall man, I saw Peter break through a crowd and leap onto a horse, the extra one that Caspian had brought. Caspian and the Professor bolted out the gate, but Peter was hesitating and looking all around him.

I would never forget the expression on his face when he saw me. He kicked the horse into a steady canter, heading for me. As he approached he stuck out his arm, and I realized with horror that he wanted me to jump onto a moving horse. _He has _got _to be insane!_

I had no time to pause, for Peter was nearly upon me. I quickly sheathed Gemma and braced myself.

Peter grasped my arm and pulled as I jumped. I landed on the horse's back hard, jolting every bone from the waist down, but at least I was still alive.

I just managed to get my arms around Peter when he wheeled the horse around and bolted for the gate.

Just before we got there, I heard a shout from above. "FIRE!"

Arrows rained down from every direction. Telmarines and Narnians alike shrieked as they were pelted. Peter and I were only a few yards from the gate….

A great jolt of pain suddenly ripped through my back and I cried out in pain.

"What happened?" Peter called over the noise around us.

"I've been shot!" I cried back, trying to hold back a scream of agony. I turned and saw the crest and fletching of a black arrow sticking straight out of my back in the middle of my right shoulder blade. I groaned.

Just as Peter and I passed through the gate I heard a loud grunt and an even louder clang. I turned to see that the Minotaur had collapsed, locking the rest of our army inside.

"Peter!" I screamed.

He yanked on the rains and the horse skidded to a stop. We turned.

About fifty Narnians of all kinds were at the gate, shouting and moaning and calling out to us. I had a gash in my head and an arrow in my back, but neither was greater than the pain I felt when I realized they were all going to die, and it was our fault. The plan had failed.

Tears were falling heavily down my face, and when I looked at Peter I could see water building up in his clear blue eyes.

"Run for your life!" a faun called. "Save yourselves!"

Peter and I turned to look at Susan and Glenstorm. Susan looked hopeless. Glenstorm slowly bowed his head. We looked back to see a centaur nodding, as if telling us to go. Several other Narnians agreed with him.

Peter and I turned back to Susan and Glenstorm, both of us crying, both of us heartbroken and guilty.

"Peter! The bridge!" a small voice cried.

I turned and saw Reepicheep leaping over the edge of the drawbridge, which was slowly pulling up. If Peter didn't jump the horse now, we'd be trapped as well.

I turned back once last time to see the Narnians going back to battle, to their deaths. More tears poured from my eyes.

Peter kicked the horse into a steady gallop. My heart skipped a few beats as we soared over the raising drawbridge in a single, graceful bound, and landed with a clatter on the other side.

"Leave us!" someone behind cried. "Go, brothers!"

"In the name of Aslan!" shouted another.

As Peter and I galloped across the fixed bridge, a shadow passed above us. I looked up to see Edmund abroad the griffon. The relief was evident on his face when he saw we were safe, and then he soared away, high above us.

But the rest of our hopes were dashed.

****

**Aw so sad!!**

**OMG I found the PERFECT person to play Jaxx in my trailer (coming soon, btw).....Eliza Bennett! She's blonde, has dark eyes, british. Yay!! She was in Nanny McPhee and she's playing Meggie in Inkheart. Perfecto!!!**

**In reply to reviews:**

**Sakuraaangel1327: The only lines from any movie I have in my story are from Prince Caspian. And it's impossible for me to publish one chapter a day; I'm lucky I get one up every two days with my busy schedule! Aaaaand you're gonna have to read to find out what happens! I guess this chapter answers your questions about the Raid…**

**Erin: Actually, I was going to make my previews with the Sims 2. Oh, yes, I'm so cool. I just find it easier; I have no idea how to get clips from movies that are of decent quality on my computer, and I've been looking around and can't find an actress who suits Jaxx perfectly. Clemense Poesie has the right look but she's just not Jaxx if you know what I mean. I was thinking more along the lines of Taylor Momsen…or Emma Watson?**

**Texanna: She's not dead, that would screw up the story lol! Don't worry she'll be fine, all thanks to Lucy's Fire-Flower Cordial; yaaaaay!! And Edmund, well…yeah. That's pretty much what was going down.**

**Homely: Edmund and Jaxx? Hmm. Hadn't thought about it. Well I know for sure that Jaxx doesn't love him, at least the way she loves Peter; evidently, Edmund is more of a brother to her. On the other hand, Edmund kinda has feelings for her, but he knows that his brother and Jaxx are tight so…awe. :-(**

**Cammie: I actually don't know if they'll stick around to tell you the truth. To be honest, I kind of make up the story as I go!!**

**Bubbles: It actually was a satyr. It said in the credits, and I looked up pictures of satyrs and they looked like the thing in the movie. :-)**

**Loves,**

**AllzStar**


	10. Ice To Fire

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

Lucy was right there to greet us when we finally arrived back at the How. She could see from the defeated way that everyone was walking that something terrible had happened. I was barely conscious: slumped against Peter as he helped me walk. Lucy ran over with her Fire-Flower Cordial.

"I'm going to have to pull this arrow out, Jaxx," Peter said gently. "Just bear with it until Lucy gets the potion in you. It's going to hurt."

I nodded, knowing I looked as pale as I felt.

Peter curled his fingers around the arrow and I winced. Just touching it hurt. I couldn't imagine what pulling it out would be like.

He yanked on it so suddenly I didn't have time to prepare myself. I cried out in pain as the agony stemmed itself everywhere in my body. It was worse than when the arrow had initially hit me.

Lucy quickly had a drop of her potion on my lips, and as it went down my throat a warm, tingly sensation spread through my whole being, then focused on where my wound was. There was a strange pinching sensation, then a pang of discomfort. And then—nothing. The wound was gone.

"What happened?" Lucy asked her brother, looking at the pitifully small number of recruits who returned.

"Ask him," Peter snapped, nodding towards Caspian.

I stood up straight and sighed. "Peter," I said warningly.

"Me?" Caspian asked incredulously. "You could have called it off; there was time."

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you," Peter retorted, turning back to face the Telmarine Prince. "If you had kept to the plan, those soldiers might still be alive right now."

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be," Caspian retorted through his teeth.

"_You _called _us, _remember?" Peter cried.

Caspian glared down at the former High King. "My first mistake."

I tried to interject, but Peter was quick to counter. "No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter turned away.

"Hey!" Caspian yelled, the power in this cry making me jump.

I hadn't realized that Edmund had come to stand beside me until he placed his hand on my shoulder, as if trying to hold me back.

Peter turned around to face Caspian, his blue eyes wide and his mouth open.

Still gritting his teeth, Caspian spoke in a low, enraged tone. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia," Peter snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the taller boy. His voice raised in volume as Caspian tried to shove by him. "You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does!" Caspian was now walking away from Peter, from us. "You, him, you're father—" Caspian froze. "…Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

A horrible battle cry flung itself from Caspian's mouth and both boys' swords were out and at each-other's throats in a heartbeat.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. Ignoring Edmund's protest, I drew Gemma and stepped between them.

Behind us, Edmund and Glenstorm were easing an injured Trumpkin to the ground. The dwarf's head was bleeding and he seemed near unconsciousness. Lucy immediately ran to him and fed him a drop of Fire-Flower juice. The dwarf coughed to life, and looked up at Susan and Lucy and all the other standing around him. "What are you all standing around for?"

Caspian had lowered his sword, but Peter did not. I met his blade with mine, glaring into his eyes, daring him to make a move lest he get more than a cut from me. We stood facing each-other, sword-to-sword, just staring at each-other.

Finally, Peter sheathed his sword. When I made sure he wasn't about to yank it out again, I put Gemma away.

Peter suddenly rushed forward and hugged me, holding me as if he'd never let go. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed, letting my cool heart melt again. I knew Peter cared about me, about Caspian, about the army. I knew he was only frustrated and guilty and looking for someone to blame. I knew I loved him more than anything else in the world.

When we finally drew apart we saw Lucy and Susan and Trumpkin and the others gathered together, discussing what had happened. But Caspian had vanished. "Caspian…?" I called.

"Come on," said Peter, taking my hand. "Let's go get cleaned up." He pulled me into the How.

Peter took a torch from the wall as we went so we wouldn't be blind. As we were making our way through the dark chambers, we began to hear people talking. Strange voices began to echo all around us. Automatically Peter and I travelled towards the sound. I realized we were getting closer to the Stone Table.

Just as we were coming around the bend I heard a voice I'd hoped never to hear again saying, "One drop of Adam's blood, my Prince…."

I exchanged a horrified look with Peter and we drew our swords. He kissed me quickly before rushing around the corner into the chamber. "Caspian! Stop!" he cried.

The scene before me both frightened and shocked me. In the arch where the carving of Aslan was, a great wall of ice had been created, and floating around, trapped, within it, was the White Witch. "Jadis," I muttered under my breath.

Caspian was standing before her, his bleeding palm stretched out to her extended hand. A large, wolf-like creature was forcing the boy forward, and a wizened up hag was creeping around as well. I knew right away that something was terribly wrong here.

Someone crashed into me from behind and I screamed. But it was only Edmund. "S-sorry, he murmured shyly. He ran forward to join Peter in the battle that had begun.

Snapping myself back to reality I moved in as well. Just as I was about to slash the werewolf from behind something slammed into me hard from the side. I was sent flying, and slammed into one of the columns supporting the tunnel. I cried out as I landed hard on my knees, but stood up as quick as I could. I couldn't see what had hit me, but I did see Caspian getting closer and closer to Jadis.

"Caspian!" I cried. I sprinted towards him and slammed into him with all my weight, knocking him over and taking myself down in the process. His rough armour tore into my skin as I landed on top of him, my face inches from his. Quickly recovering, I rolled off of him, my face burning. I hoped Peter had seen that, and if he had, understood that it was an accident.

"Peter, dear," a cool voice behind me said. "I missed you."

I spun around. Jadis was trying to coax _Peter _to free her now.

I grabbed his arm. "Peter. Don't."

He shrugged me off and lowered his sword to his palm.

"Don't!" I cried.

Suddenly a sword stuck itself through Jadis' middle from behind. She shrieked and screamed as the great ice slab shattered into a million pieces. Peter recovered quick enough to throw his arms around me, protecting me from the large chunks of ice showering down upon us.

When it was over we peered up to see Edmund standing right in front of the Aslan carving, his sword held above him. "I know," he said to Peter, "you had it sorted."

I laughed and went to hug him. "Well done, Ed."

He didn't hug me back.

*

I couldn't help but wince as the warm, medicated water made contact with my wounds. The large scratches that Caspian's armour had created on my stomach burned as the medicine healed them. I didn't want to waste Lucy's cordial potion on scratches, but this way was a lot more painful.

There were four long scratches, and the longest ran from just under my breast to my hip bone. Starting just under my breasts, I wrapped the bandage around me all the way down to just above my hips where I tied it. I pulled my undershirt down over it and then pressed the wet cloth to the gash on my knee, biting my lip as it seared.

Once I had finally finished nursing and bandaging my wounds I stood up and went to fetch another dress from my trunk. My blue one was completely ruined: torn at the knees and stomach, with a large, bloody hole in the back where the arrow had pierced me.

I selected a smoky grey dress and was just about to pull it on when Peter came around the screen, shirtless and still wearing his dirty breeches, his hair dripping wet.

My first instinct was to cover up the fact that I was only wearing my underwear, but the expression on his face was so strange I forgot that I was barely clothed. "Peter…?"

He closed the distance in between us in two strides. His lips crashed down on mine before I had time to breathe. I dropped the dress as he pressed himself into me so forcefully I nearly lost my balance. I backed into the table where the water and medicine was and everything went crashing to the floor. But Peter had his arms locked around me tightly, and I happily accepted the fact that he wasn't about to let go.

We came up for breath only long enough to fall onto my cot. I pulled him onto me and our lips locked again. I twined my hands into his wet hair as his hands explored my body just as his tongue explored my mouth. This was the most intimate we had ever been.

He pulled my undershirt over my head. I ran my hands along his arms as they went up, smiling at him, trying to get his tense expression to loosen up.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Looking into his eyes harden than I'd ever done before, I nodded. "Yes."

He launched himself at me once again, and we sank into a wonderful bliss.

****

**Some adult content there, sorry guys, but AWWW so cute!!**

**Well, I set up my YouTube account, and the Black and Blue trailer is up for you guys to view!**

**.com/AllzStarFanFiction**

**It's the only video I have so far. :-) **

**There doesn't seem to be any new questions, so I'll peace it then!**

**Please review people! It makes me happy. :-)**

**Loves!**

**AllzStar**


	11. Sensual Worries

**A/N: Hey guys. Just a warning: there are some mature themes in this chapter that may offend some people. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to. You'll just have to wait till the next chapter I guess!**

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

Had I had time to consider what I was doing and actually think, it wouldn't have happened. I was horrified at myself for what I had just done. But I could not help but feel like I belonged here, tangled up in the sheets, feeling her bare skin on mine. It was amazing, shocking, and wrong, but it definitely had felt right.

As I lay there with one arm slung over her chest, my face nestled in her hair, I slowly became aware of everything, one thing at a time. The first thing I noticed was how beautiful she looked; a single beam of sunlight from the tiny hole in the ceiling was lighting up her face. The next thing I noticed was that I knew it was cold in here, but I was very hot. Then, finally, I noticed that there was blood everywhere.

Rage, white hot and sparking, coiled up inside of me. _I made her bleed. _I had never been so disgusted with myself. The desperate, hot feeling that had risen in me the night before had driven me to do something I'd really not wanted to do, yet. She had let me, but that was beside the point. I was a monster. She was _bleeding _for Chrissakes.

I didn't want to wake her. I didn't want her to see the blood.

Slowly, carefully, I pushed myself up and away from her. Feeling very self-conscious, I went behind the screen and poured some water from the kettle into the bath tub. I bit my tongue and forced myself to remain cool as I massaged myself with the soapy, warm water. The last thing I needed was a hard one right now.

I had blood all over my private area, my thighs and splattered up my front. I couldn't help but cry. I was so disgusted. This was all my fault.

When I was finished I pulled on my underwear and some clean trousers as fast as I could. Feeling as if I wanted to cover up every part of my body, I pulled a thick brown leather tunic over my head and combed my hair.

I wet and wrung out the bath cloth, and then took it to Jaxx. Still trying not to wake her, I gently washed her skin free of her blood. I started at her stomach and worked my way down, feeling ashamed and gross as I washed the source of the blood. I was appalled that I could let myself do this, but I didn't want her to see it. I didn't think she'd forgive me if she knew what I had done.

Just when I was wiping the last of the blood from her thigh, she stirred. I jumped. Then I realized I was washing her naked body with a bloody cloth and how awful that would look. I sprang to my feet and sprinted around the screen, quickly disposing of the cloth in the basin. My stomach churned when the water turned red. I didn't have time to empty it now, so I just threw a towel over it and hoped she wouldn't come around here.

She moaned as she woke and I wanted to scream. I sat on my stool and put my head in my hands. I wasn't sure if I could face her.

"Peter?" she called out softly, her voice rough from sleep. "Are you there?"

Was I supposed to just not answer? I couldn't let her think something was horribly wrong. But I couldn't let her go on without knowing she might have been fertilized. I didn't know what to do. I was still crying, and she would know right away something was off if she saw me. I threw some water from the tap on my face and dried it with a towel, but no matter how hard I tried to clean myself, I still felt dirty.

"Peter?"

"I'm here."

"Come here?"

Trying as hard as I could not to break down, I walked around the screen. She was sitting up, clutching the sheets just above her bust. She didn't look scared, or disgusted, or angry. She looked at me with such love and affection that I had to look away and blink madly to clear the guilty tears.

She knew me too well to know that everything was not okay. "Peter? What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth, closed it, and shuffled my feet. I was not doing a good job of covering my mistake. "Everything is…is…." Lie to her? Not lie to her. Lie to her? Not lie to her.

She knew. "What happened?"

"I don't know." _Shut up! You know PERFECTLY well! _"I feel…strange."

"Why?"

_BECAUSE I'VE TAKEN AWAY YOUR PURITY! _"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

_I MADE YOU BLEED AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET PREGNANT AND I'M SO DISGUSTED WITH MYSELF AND I JUST WANT TO RUN INTO A DARK HOLE AND STAY THERE UNTIL I DIE! _"It's nothing. How are you?"

"Peter, answer me. What's wrong?"

"Are you alright?"

"What?"

I bit my lip. "Are you okay? Do you feel…okay?"

"Okay?" Her eyes widened and a smile played at her lips. "Better than okay! I feel wonderful! Oh, Peter, I love you!"

_BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER BUGGER!_

I turned away, for I could not hold in the tears any longer. I leaned against the screen and bawled silently until I couldn't breathe anymore. Then I sobbed.

She was at my side in a second, the sheet wrapped around her slight body. She embraced me from behind, resting her head on my shoulder blade. "Shh, Peter, it's okay. It's _okay. _You didn't hurt me. You promised you'd never hurt me, and you didn't. It's alright."

"T-that's just it," I sobbed. "I b-broke my promise. I've…done a t-terrible thing. I'm so s-s-sorry!"

"Peter I don't know why you're in this state." She swung around so that she was in between me and the screen, and took my face in her hands. "I've never felt so incredible in my life, so loved, so wanted. Why are you so upset? Everything is fine."

"Everything is definitely _not _fine!" I cried. I pushed past her and yanked the towel off the basin. "And _this _is why!"

Jaxx peered around the screen and gasped when she saw the bloody water.

"T-that's all you," I said, my voice shaking violently.

Her expression barely changed. Her eyes just widened a little. "Oh. Oh my….Oh."

"I broke my promise, Jaxx. I promised I'd never hurt you. But I…but I did, I did! I'm s-so sorry."

Jaxx breathed a few times and turned away. She paced the room a couple of times. She looked at herself, at the bloody sheet. She dropped it, and reached for her underwear. She slid on the smoky grey dress and I helped her tie it.

She turned to face me, and I was surprised to see no anger in her eyes, only love. "It doesn't matter. Whatever happens now was meant to happen for a reason. If I do end up…," she touched her stomach, "…at least it's yours."

"You don't understand," I said, taking her face in my hands. "And no one else will. Neither of us is old enough to have a child. And we'll have to get married…oh, Lord, what will Aslan think?"

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what they think," Jaxx insisted, caressing my face. "Please, Peter. If we have a child, I will love it as I love you."

"I'm not ready."

She sighed and wrapped her arms round me again, pressing her face to my chest. "The people who feel they are not ready are often the ones who are," she whispered, quoting the Great Lion. She tickled my back. "Peter…I love you."

"I love you. More than…anything. In the world." I realized then just how much I really meant it.

***

**Sorry it's not the longest, I just didn't really want to go into the whole war thing in the same chapter as this one…**

**Homely: 'Cuz Edmund is a bum! No he's just being moody because he's jealous…**

**Sakuraangel1327: Yeeeaaah…that was the plan… :-)**

**Lov3good: I am French! Lol but I hated French class…especially conjugating verbs…yuck.**

**Mairenn: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it. I'm also happy that no one (so far) thinks Peter is OOC…. :-)**

**Peace People!**

**AllzStar**


	12. The Armies Assemble

**A/N: Again…mature themes… (This is why it's rated T people…)**

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

Edmund had seen them first. Telmarines, in the millions, advancing towards us with huge catapults being pushed along behind them. I cannot even begin to describe the sheer panic that was enveloping us at that moment.

Peter, Edmund, Caspian, Lucy, Susan, Trumpkin, Caspian's Professor and I all stood on the ridge of the How, staring out at the army as a long stream of a higher class of soldiers came galloping down the middle of the army on horseback. Peter and Caspian exchanged looks as Edmund and I did. A man on a majestic white horse stood front and center, glad in gold armour. Miraz.

I turned to see Peter staring at the man with such ferocity in his eyes that I almost felt the anger emanating from him. "Council," he muttered to everyone. "Inside. Now."

We all immediately trooped back towards Aslan's chamber. Reepicheep, the commander of the mice, Trufflehunter, Caspian's friendly badger friend, and a few others joined us as we scrambled down the dirt path.

I was almost rounding the corner when there was a small gasp and the sound of skidding, and then someone collided with me from behind, grasping my upper arms so tightly I knew they would bruise. I cried out, but mostly with surprise.

I turned and saw Edmund's face, inches from mine, the shock just clearing from his large brown eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered, shaking his head. "I slipped on the loose gravel."

"It's alright," I said slowly. He allowed me to pass before walking after me. I couldn't help but wonder if that whole thing had been rehearsed. If so, I had no idea why.

When we finally got to the Chamber, Peter was already barking out his plan, pacing the floor, his fists clenched tightly behind his back. I was about to go quietly sit with Susan, but then something caught my mind. What was Peter doing? This was my job. I was no fully capable of planning a battle, and it was about time I got to put my title to use. I stood up and went to stand by Peter, who currently had his back to me.

"We'll need someone to go and get help," he was saying. He turned around suddenly and nearly walked right into me, but I didn't budge. "Jaxx," he said, surprised. "Take a seat."

I raised my eyebrows. "With all due respect, your Highness, I'd like to have my job back."

The room was so quiet we could have heard a pin drop. Peter's jaw was set and his full lips were pressed tightly together. His eyes were hard, his brow furrowed. Overall, he was downright annoyed. "Jaxx."

In one swift motion I drew Gemma and held her point-to-ground. "Need I remind you who I am, Peter Pevensie?" I asked, my lip curling. "I thought we've been over this so many times you'd finally remember."

When he finally realized I was being playful, his expression relaxed, but only a little. "Forgive me, milady." He bowed mockingly.

Then I started to get irritated. "Oh, alright. Just step aside and let me plan this thing."

Peter, still smiling a little bit, stepped aside and took his place beside Caspian. But I could still see that he was very much peeved. Oh, well.

I sheathed Gemma and dove into my plan, describing it in full detail. As soon as I'd seen the Telmarine army my mind had started to whirl with ideas, reminding me why Aslan had knighted me at all. I really was meant to do this. I hadn't realized just how logical and savvy I was until instructions were pouring from my mouth as easily as water did from a tap.

When I was finished, it didn't take long for Trumpkin to speak up. "Cakes and kettledrums. That's your big plan?" he asked incredulously. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" He pointed at Lucy.

"It's our only chance," I insisted. I had taken to walking around the way Peter and Edmund and Caspian did—with one hand on the hilt of my sword.

"And she won't be alone," added Susan.

Trumpkin approached Lucy with a look of pleading in his eyes. "Haven't enough of us died already?" he asked, his brow tilted upwards for once. He meant, of course, Nikabrik, whom he himself had stabbed during the battle before the White Witch.

"Nikabrik was my friend too," said the badger, Trufflehunter, "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

"For Aslan," said Reepicheep, speaking up for the first time and drawing his tiny sword.

"For Aslan," I agreed, smiling at the smallest warrior.

Lucy and Peter were looking at me, as if they wanted to make sure the decision had been made. I gave them a little nod. Lucy turned back to Trumpkin, who said humbly, "Then I'm going with you."

"No," said Lucy, placing one of her small hands on the dwarf's shoulder. "We need you here."

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," explained Peter, not angrily, but more insistent.

"If I may…" said Caspian quietly. He had been sitting in silence beside his Professor, but spoke clearly now. He stood up. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to traditions and expectations of his people."

As soon as Caspian had spoken Peter's expression went from listless to annoyed. He shifted his weight, a clear sign that he did not want to hear what the Telmarine prince had to say.

Caspian continued, despite, and Peter listened to him. "There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

Peter and I exchanged a look. I told him with my eyes to keep quiet. I faced Caspian. "What did you have in mind?"

*

"'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable fusion of blood do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'" Edmund lowered the scroll and I couldn't help but smirk when I saw the smug look on his face.

Miraz opened his mouth and spoke as if he were talking to a small child. "Tell me, Prince Edmund—"

"King," shot Edmund.

Miraz looked taken aback. "Pardon me?"

"It's King Edmund, actually," replied Ed, rolling up the scroll on which Peter had neatly handwritten his challenge. "Just King, though. Peter's the High King." Miraz and one of his lords exchanged bewildered looks. "I know. It's confusing."

I smiled. Good old Ed, joking even when he was challenging an evil man to duel Ed's own brother to the death.

Miraz hesitated a moment before sliding his cool gaze to me. "And is this one of your just-Queen sisters?"

"Yes," I replied, ignoring Edmund's incredulous look. "I am Queen Susan, the Gentle."

"Ah, Queen Susan," said Miraz, amusement sparking at the corners of his mouth. "You are good with a bow and arrow, I hear."

"Yes. I never miss."

"I see." Miraz eyed me a moment more before turning, once again, to Edmund. "Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund retorted. "I mean, only a week ago you thought the Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again," said Miraz softly but ferociously.

"Well, then, you should have little to fear," I countered icily.

Miraz once again fixed me with a burning stare. "This is not a question of bravery."

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" asked Edmund, flashing a cheeky grin, his eyes laughing.

Miraz leaned forward, placing his palms on the table in front of him. "I didn't say I refused," he muttered hotly.

One of Miraz's lords spoke up. "You shall have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision."

"Sire," added the Lord Sopespian on Miraz's left, "our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be..."

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz snapped.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse," Sopespian said defensively.

"His majesty would never refuse," said Miraz'a General, Glozelle, said quietly from behind Edmund and me. He glared at Sopespian as he continued. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king."

Edmund and I turned back, both wearing matching triumphant smirks. Miraz glared at the scene for a moment before raising his sword and pointing it directly at Edmund's heart. "You," he said fiercely. He looked at me and shifted his sword to my chest as well. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

Neither Edmund nor I felt intimidated. I looked to see Edmund's eyes shining with quite the opposite: excitement.

*

_His breath was fast, hard—just like his movements inside of me. His face was sticky with sweat and his bangs had strung together from the moisture. His skin was slippery under my fingertips as I tried not to grip him too hard. I couldn't help but gasp, groan, at the unbelievable sensation that was taking place inside of me at that very moment. Everything he was doing was bliss, everything was right, like this was definitely how it was meant to be. He kissed me so much and with such passion that anyone watching wouldn't have been able to tell whose lips were whose, though thankfully, no one was watching. This moment was for us, for us only. I could hear his teeth grinding against each-other with the exertion…_

"Lady Carmen."

"Yes?"

"It's time."

"Oh. Thank you."

I blushed when I realized I'd been caught daydreaming about last night again. Caspian eyed me suspiciously, one dark eyebrow raised. Nobody knew what had happened. It wasn't supposed to be told. It was a secret. Our deepest, dearest, most intimate secret.

Gemma's cool metal hilt almost slipped from my grasp as my sweaty palms trembled. Caspian walked away, throwing a few glances over his shoulder as he went.

I was in my armour (with a warm red tunic embellished with a gold lion over top), but I couldn't feel its metallic weight, its protection. I felt light, soft, warm and vulnerable—as if now that I'd been entered the whole world could. Part of me felt ashamed to be feeling this way, but the other part reminded myself that this was the way it should be. I should be able to know that Peter had been inside of me, that he loved me, wanted me, needed me.

I couldn't stop looking at my stomach, as if I expected a little bump to appear there any minute. I knew I would get pregnant, that fact was inevitable. I _had _menstruated in the middle of all that. I didn't know why Peter thought it was his fault. But I was still anticipating that very beautiful, tender moment when I would first realized it was true. I couldn't help but picture Peter caressing my tummy as we kissed sweetly, and I longed for it to come.

Unfortunately, now there was a war to fight.

The plan had been created, and was now being carried out:

Susan and Lucy were headed off to get help.

Peter was preparing for the duel.

Our army of Narnians and Caspian were ready to collapse the support columns underneath the field.

Edmund and I were both nervous wrecks.

I let Gemma's point fall with a dull thud to the dirt beneath me. I was leading the army this time, but I didn't feel brave or fearless. I was quite the opposite. I was scared. Terrified. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Peter had insisted o duelling Miraz, and though I knew he was fully capable of beating the so-called king, I was still a nest of worries.

I closed my eyes as a nervous attack overwhelmed my stomach, shivers caressing my cheek, and then a rough finger was doing so as well. I opened my eyes and smiled at Peter as he tickled my face. "What are you doing?"

"Are you scared?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"I'm scared for everyone else, but not me," I replied. "I'm glad to be back as the Lady Knight, but I'd feel better if you didn't have to fight this stupid duel."

Peter chuckled softly and stood beside me, clutching my hand as best he could while we were both wearing gauntlets. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will," I said brightly. "But I'm still worried." There was silence for a moment. "It wasn't your fault, you know," I said quietly.

"What wasn't my fault?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"That I bled."

Peter visibly stiffened, his jaw set again. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that."

"I can't help but get the feeling that you think you made me bleed. In case you didn't already know…once girls get to a certain age, they bleed like that once a month. It's natural. Not to mention very irritating. Hasn't your mother told you about all that?You know where babies come from, I assume?"

"I _know _about all that. I _am _sixteen." He sounded a little offended.

I giggled. "Well, then, stop feeling guilty. In a way it's me that's to blame. I lost track of the days, I suppose. It's not your fault I was bleeding. Okay? _It wasn't your fault._"

He pressed his lips together. "I still feel like a wretch."

"Well, stop it. I love you."

"Do you?"

"Shut up."

"No, I mean it! Do you really?"

I frowned. "I can't believe you're asking me that! What do you think? I haven't loved you all this time? Use your head, Peter; don't be stupid, please. Not at a time like this."

"Well…I love _you._"

"I _know_."

"More than anything."

"Peter…"

We were interrupted by Edmund as he rounded the corner. His face was blank as he said meekly, "Showtime, kids." He handed me Peter's sword as Peter lifted the chainmail hood over his head and drew the helmet down over his face, lifting the flap so he could see.

Peter and I exchanged a quick look before joining Edmund. Peter stood in between us, with me on his left, as we exited the How, walking up the stone ramp and out into the bright sunlight. It was a nice day, but despite the clear blue sky it still felt cloudy above us.

The small platform that Peter and Miraz would duel on was in between the two armies. The archers and a good half of our army was standing outside the How while the rest of our army was underground. They cheered as the three of us emerged from the darkness, raising their swords in salute. Miraz's army was there in whole, facing us menacingly. They cheered also, but not because the two kings of Narnia and the Lady Knight were advancing. The air was alive with excitement, angst and anticipation. I glanced at Peter to see his blue eyes glimmering and focused straight ahead, his full lips drawn, his jaw set, as usual.

It seemed to take ages for us to reach our end of the platform. Glenstorm, who was standing near the platform as my general, nodded to us as we approached. Miraz, Lord Sopespian, Glozelle and another man were standing on the opposite end of the platform, all their faces sombre, their eyes deep set.

Miraz began murmuring something to Glozelle, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. The Telmarine general, who I noticed was blatantly carrying a crossbow, nodded.

Miraz stood as the three of us came to a halt beside Glenstorm. I offered Peter his sword dutifully and he pulled it free of its sheath. My breath caught in my throat once again as the sheer magnificence of the blade caught the sunlight. Our Narnian army cheered loudly.

Peter looked at me only once, his eyes more blue than I'd ever seen them, his lips slightly parted as if he wanted to say something. He did. "Whatever happens today, or after today, I'll always love you."

I smiled and awkwardly kissed him on the mouth (our armour got in the way considerably), but he flinched away every so slightly. When he saw my puzzled expression he whispered, "They'll use our relationship to their advantage."

The urge to kiss him passionately was very strong, but I nodded understanding. I gave him a hug instead, glad that our armour wasn't so bulky was couldn't do at least that.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked into my hair.

I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent, my face pressed into his shoulder. A slight breeze licked at our loose clothes and hair. "To the death, Peter Pevensie." Then a light sob escaped me, and suddenly I was crying.

We pulled apart. Peter wiped the single tear that was trickling down my face before turning away. As Peter started towards Miraz, Edmund came up to stand beside me, and I felt his fingers close around mine.

"It'll be alright," he murmured soothingly, though I knew he was as nervous for his brother as I was.

I forced a weak grin onto my face, but could think of nothing to say.

Peter and Miraz stepped towards each-other. The duel had begun.


	13. The Duel

**A/N: Mmmkay so basically I suck at writing battle sequences. Also, I know I'm never going to want to write this part, so I never will, and the story will never be continued. So, I settled to switch to Jaxx's POV halfway through. That way you get some action and I don't die of boredom. I was considering just skipping this part altogether, but I'm pretty sure some reviewers would kill me! So I wrote it…sorry if it stinks.**

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

Bloodlust. I had never really given much thought to the word, and yet now, as I stood facing my enemy, the one who had invaded and destroyed my kingdom, the word 'bloodlust' was the only one to describe my present emotion. As well as anger, sadness, and love, bloodlust was reaping through my veins and pulsing in my temples and in my fingers as they clenched around the hilt of my sword.

When I had last fought a war in Narnia, the Battle for Beruna, I had been scared stiff of what might happen to me, or to any of the people I loved. Now all I felt was anger, fury. I _wanted _to fight. I _needed _to win. I _had_ to win. For Caspian. For Narnia. For…Jaxx. I couldn't lose now, not with the circumstances as they were, as far as Jaxx went. I couldn't abandon her, and the possibility of our child.

I stepped onto a piece of debris and flew off of it, raising my sword high above my head, the metallic chink of my chainmail ringing in my ears as I hung almost suspended in the air. It seemed to take ages before my sword finally came down upon Miraz's shield. Blood rushed past my ears and made it impossible to hear anything, not the cheering crowd, the murmuring of Miraz's men and Jaxx and Edmund on my side. I couldn't lose focus. Just Miraz. Just him.

We flew at each-other again and again, our swords dancing off shields and armour, each of us constantly trying to fell the other. Miraz took a blow to my head and my helmet flew off, followed shortly by the chainmail hood. My exposed head was cooling off and my bangs dripping with sweat. I fell several times trying to avoid Miraz's one-handed claymore, diving and tumbling and rolling. He managed to get me lying on my back and stepped on my shield, which as attached to my arm. I cried out in pain as my arm twisted in a way it shouldn't, and heard a sickening crack and jolt. Fingers of agony shifted through my entire arm and torso. I took half a second to glance at my arm. Broken? I was doomed.

I managed to roll out of Miraz's way as he tried to step on me, and then trip him down as well. I scrambled to my feet, roaring with excursion. As he stood, I slashed the exposed fabric of his thigh, flesh coming exposed and bloody. He gasped and crumpled, clutching the wound. I paused, waiting to see what the Telmarine would do. He glared up at me, his black eyes ablaze. "Does His Highness need a respite?"

I scowled, forcing myself to keep calm. "Five minutes?"

"Three!" he snapped, then allowed himself to be helped back to his men.

Pain took over my anger and I winced, clutching my loose arm. Jaxx was at my side in a second. "Dislocated," she said immediately, probing my arm gently.

We joined Edmund and Glenstorm at our end of the mini arena and I sat on a small stool, easing the shield off my arm. Approaching hoof beats turned our heads, and we saw Caspian and Susan riding up on horseback. I couldn't help but glower when I saw my sister's arms snaked around the Prince's waist. I was about to speak up when I noticed something that made my face fall and all the fury drain out of me. "Lucy?" I asked weakly when Su was in earshot.

"She got through," my sister replied. She snuck a glance at Caspian. "With a little help."

I stood up as Caspian helped Susan dismount, and they both approached us. For once, I didn't feel any spite towards the other boy. If he had saved my sisters, I owed him my life. "Thanks," I said quietly.

Caspian nodded, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Well, you were busy."

After a pause I turned to Susan. "You'd better get up there," I said, gesturing to the How. "Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan fixed me with a sympathetic smile before coming forth to embrace me. I winced as she squeezed my arm.

"Sorry," she said, pulling away.

"It's alright," I replied, the corners of my mouth turning up meekly.

"Be careful." Susan gave me one last look before taking off towards the How, her bow ready.

Jaxx brushed my bangs aside and wiped at my forehead with a damp cloth. "How do you feel?" she asked softly, her lips barely moving.

I sighed, trying not to wince as pain shot through my arm again.

Edmund glanced towards our crowd of Narnians, anxiously anticipating a report on how their King was doing. "Keep smiling," Ed grumbled.

With extreme effort I raised my sword towards the army. They cheered.

I sat back down on the stool as Ed came to examine my arm. "Jaxx says it's dislocated." Edmund said nothing as he bent to remove my gauntlets. I flinched, and then looked out towards the waiting Telmarine army. My heart sank. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?"

Jaxx dropped into a crouch beside me and placed a delicate hand on my knee. "Don't talk like that."

I placed my hand on top of hers, and then looked up at my brother, still hard at work on my arm. His almond-shaped eyes were solemn and his face was so pale his freckled seemed like very dark marks on his cheeks. I exhaled slowly, trying to think of a way to put my feelings without sounding corny. "You know, you've always been there," I began, licking my dry lips, "and I never really—"

Edmund suddenly jerked my arm back into its socket and I screamed. The pain was already subsiding, though, as Jaxx towelled off my sweaty forehead, murmuring consolations soothingly under her breath.

Edmund gave me a light pat on the back. "Save it for later," he growled.

Jaxx offered me my helmet, but I shook my head. I was overheated enough as it was. She squeezed my hand briefly before helping me with my shield. Edmund handed me my sword.

I faced Jaxx, maybe for the last time. Knowing this, I couldn't help but to reach out and touch her face, no longer caring what Miraz noticed. "You should get down to the How."

She smirked, but her eyes were tearing up. "Show him right, Peter," she said softly, touching two fingers to her lips and then pressing them to mine. "I love you."

"And I you."

She smiled at me once last time before flouncing off to the How to join our army below. I raised my eyebrows at Caspian and he shook his head. He wasn't leaving yet.

I advanced towards Miraz, and the battle begun again.

*

I climbed up the ivy laden walls of the How until I was on the platform with Susan. By her side, we watched as Peter and Miraz fought, wincing every time the odds turned against our boy. My heart was swelling so much I thought I'd be sick. Part of me had insisted on staying there with Edmund and Caspian, to be there for Peter while he duelled, but the rest of me said that I should listen to Peter, not stress him.

I hadn't completely obeyed his orders, though. I wasn't technically where I was supposed to be. But I didn't know anyone below, and I wanted to squeeze someone's hand. The first bit of the duel I had spent with my palm's sweat mixing with Edmund's, and I now grasped Susan's hand. I could feel her hand shaking as violently as her bottom lip did.

I knew Peter could beat Miraz. The Telmarine Lord wasn't as good a fighter technically as Peter was, but he was a great deal rougher. I had never known Peter to be merciless. If Miraz went down, Peter wouldn't kill him. He was too good, too noble for that. Perhaps that was just one of the reasons I loved him so much.

The minutes wore on, but it felt like a millennia before something exciting happened. Peter managed to get the best of Miraz, punching him in his weak leg. Miraz crumpled to the ground, his mouth open so wide I could see it from where I was standing.

Sensing trouble, I let go of Susan's hand and scrambled down the How walls as fast as I could. I rushed to join Edmund and Caspian just as Ed yelled, "This is not the time for chivalry, Peter!"

I saw what was happening. Miraz was open, waiting for the kill. But Peter would not strike. On the one hand, it would be nice to have Miraz permanently taken care of. On the other, I really hoped Peter would not kill the man, for the sake of Aslan.

Peter turned away, towards us, and his eyes found mine. He opened his mouth to say something, but I was busy panicking. Miraz had been pretending. He rose to his feet; raising his sword as if he was going to strike Peter's back…

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed.

Peter turned. He grasped Miraz's sword, twisted, and shoved it home. The sword slid up into Miraz's underarm, permanently disabling his sword arm. Peter had won. Surely, it was over now that Miraz couldn't hold up a sword.

Peter stood before the fallen man, his own sword clean of blood, holding it tip-to-ground. Miraz peered up at Peter. "What's the matter, boy?" he growled. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take," replied Peter fiercely. He turned and extended his arm, offering Miraz's sword to Caspian dutifully. I couldn't help but feel proud of Peter. He was really doing the right thing. He had finally accepted Caspian as one on his side.

Caspian hesitantly advanced, and I could clearly see the surprise on his olive-toned face. Nevertheless, he accepted the sword and stood before Miraz, raising it. Peter bent down to collect his own sword, and then came to join Edmund and me, taking my hand and squeezing it.

I could see that Miraz was speaking to his nephew, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I could tell that he was making Caspian upset, though, because the boy began shaking. Suddenly he let out a loud battle cry and plunged the sword down. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed. Peter's arms were around me, but he coaxed me to look up, murmuring that it was alright. I blinked and saw Caspian bent over his uncle, the sword's tip stuck fast into a crevice in the stone platform.

"Keep your life," he said in a strained, low voice. "But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

With that, Caspian left his uncle there, kneeling on the ground, his pride and power stripped from him in one small instant. The rightful Telmarine King approached us, and I saw the tears swimming in his round, black eyes. I rushed forward and gave him a swift hug, telling him how good and brave he was, how he had made the right decision. Caspian thanked me and faced Peter, and for once their stares weren't cold. There was finally acceptance between them.

Our army cheered with the new victory.

Was this battle over?

Not yet.

"Treachery!" shouted a Telmarine behind us as we walked back to the How. "They shot him! They murdered our king!"

I spun around just in time to see Miraz falling to the ground, an arrow lodged safely in his side. He was dead.

Lord Sopespian rushed back to his men, yelling, "They murdered our king! They shot him!"

I gave Peter a panicked look before turning to Susan and the other archers. "Be ready!" I shouted.

"Lady Carmen!" screamed Caspian.

We both turned to see a Telmarine knight, wearing a helmet and armour not unlike Miraz's, approaching us with a huge sword whose type and weight I had never seen before. He ran towards us, and my heart sank.

I fumbled to draw Gemma, but didn't have time to even grasp the hilt before the knight belted me in the face with his shield, sending me flying into a piece of rubble. I groaned as I collapsed to the ground, and I tasted blood. When I looked up Peter had already taken care of the knight (I tried to ignore the decapitated head rolling on the ground) and he turned to yell at the army. "Go!"

He rushed over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," I replied, grinning lopsidedly as I wiped the blood from my lip.

Peter helped me to my feet and I pulled Gemma from the scabbard, my cheeks burning. Why had I been so clumsy? I used to be able to pull out my sword in only a second.

General Glozelle and another knight were riding back to their army, their swords raised, shouting out battle instructions. "To arms! To arms!" The Telmarine army cheered, their horses flicking their tails in anticipation.

The great wooden contraptions that were their catapults groaned into motion, swinging around and around, each time taking up a huge, round boulder. My mouth dropped open as this new technology dashed some of our own strategies. The boulders began raining down, never quite hitting us, but working wonders on frightening us. The ground shook with the impact and I thought of the army of Narnians below, just waiting for Caspian's signal. Caspian himself was already on horseback, ready to go.

Peter, Edmund and I stood, three Narnian Knights, all clad in silver mail and red tunics bearing the crest of Aslan, facing the army that was now approaching us at full speed. Dust exploded all around us as the boulders hit the ground.

I heard Susan's faint cry of "Archers to the ready!" above all the ruckus.

Caspian and Glenstorm bolted into the How, and after a few moments I knew that both armies were running.

A boulder landed merely metres from the three of us, dust scattering at our feet. Keeping my inky eyes staring only straight ahead, I muttered, "One" under my breath, my mouth barely moving. I took a deep breath. "Two. Three. Four. Five. Six."

"Take your aim!" shouted Susan.

"Seven. Eight. Nine…. Get ready!"

The army behind us rustled as weapons were drawn and battle positions taken. The land beneath me shook. Caspian had given the order. The support columns were being destroyed as we breathed.

The squeals of terrified men and whinnies of horses rang in my ears over and over again as the ground beneath the Telmarine army collapsed, sending dozens of men and horses into the pit below. Peter, Edmund and I could only stand watching as the opposing army panicked.

"NOW!" screamed Susan.

Above me, arrows were flying in almost perfect synchronization. There were more screams of pain as the arrows struck home in the Telmarines, killing the few survivors of the fall and some of the lucky ones that had avoided it.

A horse ran by and Edmund swooped up into the saddle, riding forward.

"CHARGE!" I screamed.

****

**Hey guys!! I am SO SORRY this took so long to post up!! The next chapter might take a while too, simply because it's another battle sequence and I hate writing those. Hopefully I'll get it up within the next two weeks.**

**I need your help deciding what to do next. As you know, there are three stories in the Heart Of Stone saga, and Black and Blue is the second instalment. There is still the prequel (which is LWW) and the sequel, which is what happens after this story (PC) is over. I need your opinion. Should I write the sequel or the prequel first? I mean honestly, I really don't want to write the prequel just yet, I mean that kind of story has been done way too many times and I really want to just continue being original. What I thought of doing was making Black and Blue the first one after all and just writing two more stories following it, and then if I get around to it, write the prequel and make it a real saga. I just want to know what you guys want, and maybe that will help me make a decision.**

**Anyway, on to the questions!! Sorry I forgot to answer questions last chapter…**

**Sakuraangel1327: Those are good ideas, we'll just have to see where this all goes! And about the pregnancy thing, even if she did get pregnant, the battle and everything takes place only the day after she and Peter did it, so she wouldn't be pregnant yet anyway. I'm glad you like this enough that you're dreaming of it! Lol**

**Narnialove: Haha I watched that on YouTube! Man, I wish I'd waited until the 3 disk edition had been released to buy the movie! :-(**

**..: Hey, thanks for the shout out. I believe I already answered your review privately, but I think you make a good point. The reason why Jaxx was bleeding so much was because she was menstruating (meaning she got her period) while they were…you know. It was just bad timing! And there wasn't as much blood as described; Peter was just distraught so everything was exaggerated. **

**Iste': Well, thanks! Actually, I was a little hesitant about putting sexual themes in the story, but hey, it is rated T, right? You gotta take a walk on the risqué side once in a while, right? Haha.**

**Homely: uehwebgebguiebtebgtiewuklfgkj to you too! :-)**

**Sakuraangel1327: Yes I am French! In fact, French is my first language! Thank goodness I learned English just as well! And no, she won't lose the baby. That would spoil the fun!**

**Texanna: Sorry, sorry! :-)**


	14. Broken Soldier

**Black And Blue**

_AllzStar_

The blood rushing in my ears was the only thing I could hear as I charged forwards, Peter right by my side, the front army behind us as we attacked. I could see the underground army streaming out from the trapdoors in the ground, advancing towards the Telmarines from behind.

Too soon I reached the opposing army, and then I was fighting. Gemma slashed through flesh and bone as I fought for my country, and I couldn't ignore the wonderful feeling that I was finally back in my element again. As much as I hated killing things, I knew this was what I was born to do. Fight for what was right, whether it be for my country or what I believed in.

"Jaxx!"

I turned and saw Edmund approaching me on his horse, firing his crossbow at passing enemies. I got ready, and when he was near enough he stuck out his arm. I grabbed it, and he swung me up onto the saddle. Still brandishing Gemma, I clutched Edmund with one arm while I swung at enemies on the ground.

When I heard Edmund cursing I looked up. The rest of the Telmarine army, and I mean very much more than half of it, was marching forwards, General Glozelle in the lead. I swallowed the lump in my throat and exchanged a worried glance with Edmund. "What do we do?" I asked quietly.

"What we've always done," Ed replied grimly. "We fight."

Griffons soared above us, carrying dwarves with bows and arrows. I watched in horror as the Telmarines released deadly crossbow arrows that struck several of the flying archers and their beasts to the ground. Across the battlefield, I met Peter's gaze, and then Caspian's. Peter turned and looked at Susan. I looked once again at Edmund. Why was this army still standing? Another part of our army was supposed to attack the foot soldiers from behind. Lucy's army.

"Lucy?" passed across everyone's lips.

"We can't fight them," I said to Edmund. "There are too many. Without Aslan's army, we're doomed."

"You'll have to call retreat, then," said Edmund. "Quickly."

I gathered the little breath I had left and screamed, "BACK TO THE HOW!"

All around me, Narnians began moving back towards our sanctuary, grateful for the order. Edmund spun the horse around and eased it back, kicking off a few remaining Telmarines as he did so. One of them got the better of the horse, though; he struck the animal's hocks. The horse bucked, and I slammed face-first into Edmund's mail-clad back. Blood instantly began trickling from my nose, but I didn't have time to wipe it off before the animal bucked again.

I felt my rear leave the saddle, and then heard wind whooshing past my ears, and then I was flying the air, somersaulting through nothing, everything a blur of color and shouts that I couldn't decipher. And then I landed, and the pain started.

I fought back the urge to just give up and pass out right where I was. Struggling to suck it up and continue back to the How, I tried to sit up, but it seemed like every single one of the bones screamed in protest and I flopped back onto the ground. Shadows passed over my face as people ran by me. I looked up at the pale blue sky, and I felt as if I was spinning even though I knew I wasn't going anywhere for a while.

Someone's hand game down on my shoulder and I looked up into Peter's dusty face. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, his blue eyes wide with concern as he took in my bloody, dazed aura. "Jaxx," he moaned, brushing a loose strand of blonde hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear, "you promised me you wouldn't get hurt."

I struggled to reply, but all that came out was, "Horse bucked. Edmund?"

Peter sat on one knee and propped the other up. He gently pulled me up to lean against it, and examined my face. "Ed's gone back to the How. You've got two huge gashes on your face. We've got to get you inside. The army's coming." With that he bent forward and scooped me up princess-style. He stood up and started running. After a few yards, he began to really pant, and I knew he wouldn't be able to lift me for long. I was very light, but with the heat and our armour I'm sure that he was struggling.

"Put me down, Peter. I'm fine."

"I have to get you inside, first. We're almost there."

"You'll exhaust yourself if you don't. Please. I'm fine."

Peter reluctantly set me down, slinging my arm around his neck. He helped me stumbled towards the How, but our effort was in vain. The catapults from behind were firing away, and one of the boulders landed so close I could have touched it. The impact of the enormous rock sent both Peter and me sailing backwards, and I flew from his arms. I landed a few feet away from him and crumpled to the sun stained grass, clutching my stomach as I was winded for the second time.

Again, someone came to my aid, but it was Edmund this time. He called my name and rushed over to me, and supported me in his arms as I struggled to breathe. He looked up several times, and I assumed that the Telmarines were still approaching. "Go," I managed to gasp out. "Get to the How. I'll be fine. Just help Peter. Go."

"Peter's going to need more than my help," Edmund muttered, and my heart sank. Before I could say anything, he said, "And I'm not leaving you by yourself. Come on, just breathe a few times steadily and then I'll help you up. You can do it. Come on."

I did. I really did try. But a good, steady breath evaded me every time I tried. Pain had now spread through every part of my body, and my lungs felt as if someone was squeezing them. But Edmund needed me, and Peter needed me, and everyone else needed me. I wasn't doing any good spread out on the ground doing nothing. I finally managed to get up with only that knowledge as my motivation. It hurt in ample amounts, but I stood up, and Edmund helped me hobble about twenty yards. I hadn't realized how far from the How I had come already. I guessed being on the horse had helped.

I finally took my eyes off my feet for long enough to observe the current situation. Edmund and I were the only Narnians on the battlefield from what I could see. The Telmarines were fast approaching us, though making no move to take advantage of the two helpless teenagers slowly making their way to safety. I scanned the area for Peter, and when I didn't see him, panicked. There was no way he could have run all the way back to the How in the short time I had been parted from him. He wouldn't have gone back without me anyway.

I looked to Edmund for some sort of explanation for Peter's absence, but he either didn't see me or was choosing to ignore me. Either way, my entire world became fuzzy with worry. Edmund had declared that Peter was going to need more than his brother's help. I felt sick very suddenly and doubled over, retching on all fours. I could hear Edmund murmuring my name, telling me to get up and move, but there was no way my stomach was going to allow me to stand again.

"Just go," I told him between gasps. "Please, Ed, I'll be fine. Just go…please."

For once, he obeyed me. He stood up and reluctantly ran towards the How, pausing every few yards to look back at me. I waited until he was standing with the rest of my army before I went back to my pity party. I looked around for Peter when I wasn't vomiting, and after what felt like forever I finally spotted him curled up only ten feet from me. I crawled over to him and turned him over.

My heart clenched so tightly I was sure it would burst. His face was completely drained of colour except for several rivers of bright red blood that coursed down the side of his face. His beautiful eyes were closed, and they did not move behind the lids. I gently touched his cheek, letting his blood stain my fingertips. He was absolutely motionless. One quick look at the rest of his body told me that he was broken in several places. And he didn't move. At all. A horrible word popped into my head, and no matter how hard I tried to deny it, remove it in anyway possible, the harsh reality was too much and no amount of strength could have changed it. Instead, I just sat there, holding Peter's lifeless body in my arms, my tears falling down onto his precious face. But the word loomed over us like a heavy cloud that wasn't willing to lift up. _Dead. _

**Oh my goodness! I am SO SORRY that I have been away forever!! But seriously, I have been having the worst cases of writer's block EVER. On everything! This is the first update I've posted in a long time for any of my stories. I promise that I will be more frequent now that the battles are (mostly) over.**

**I don't wanna spoil the story, but I know you'll all kill me if I kill Peter, so I'm telling you right now that he doesn't die. Don't worry!**

**On to the questions…..and answers!**

**High Queen Crystal: Well, personally, I'm more excited to write the sequel, so that's what I'm planning to write first anyway. I hope that makes your decision easier! :-)**

**Texanna: Thanks bud! I dunno, I just never get enthusiastic about battle sequences. I get bored of them easily and they never get written. Remind me never to write an action novel. :-)**

**Sakuraangel1327: I call Black and Blue the second instalment because it is the second story in a trilogy. I'm just writing all three out of order. So the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe one is the first one, the Black and Blue, and then the last is going to be about when the Pevensies once again return to Narnia after Prince Caspian.**

**Homely: Well…we'll just have to see ;)**

**Next chapter will be up sooner than this one! I promise!!!!**


	15. The Prophesy

**Black and Blue**

_AllzStar_

I knew that I was out of time, that I had failed. I lingered on the edge of unconsciousness, waiting for justice to make the decision of whether I should live or die.

I couldn't really feel the pain—it was less excruciating now that I knew that Jaxx was there, her cool fingers on my face, her plush lips parting to scream my name over and over, calling me back to her. I wanted to go to her, but I was patient. If I was meant to return, I would do so immediately. If not…I hoped, no, _knew _that she was strong enough and that she would go on without me.

Something soft tickled my face. Jaxx's long, blonde hair, spilling over her shoulders in matty waves, was brushing my cheeks, just under my eyes. I wanted to touch it, brush that cute little cowlick aside, kiss her and tell her that I felt fine, that as long as she was there, I could endure anything. But not now. Not yet…

I felt her leave me, and felt torn in half: grateful that she had moved on and out of danger, and desperate to have her back with me.

The pain seared and licked at every part of my body, now.

But she needed to move on a fight, whether or not I lived.

Someone else was here with me now. A great, majestic presence that warmed my skin and eased my pain. I felt something hot and sweet trickle down my throat, felt it soothing all my wounds, choose my destiny for me.

_As long as she lives, _said a voice, deep and powerful and so rich it nearly moved me to tears, _you shall as well. Your love for her is strong, as is hers for you. The two of you shall prosper together in life until that love dies._

It was a Prophesy. A dangerous one, too. I tried to decipher the meaning. If one of us should cease to love the other, what then? Death? For either or? Or both?

I became distracted by the sounds and smells around me.

I felt grass under my fingers. I smelled blood and sunlight and fur and metal. I tasted the blood that was disappearing swiftly from my lips.

Something within me burst and a great shuddering gasp of breath ripped through me.

My eyes flew open.

I lived again.


	16. What Now?

**Black and Blue**

_AllzStar_

Edmund, for once, didn't complain, even jokingly, as I clutched him for support. He let me squeeze his body against mine as I stared, shocked, at the disfigured form of the one thing that I loved the most in the world: his brother, Peter.

My Peter.

My love.

All of it…

…gone.

With one…bloody…boulder.

Edmund gently pulled me to my feet, but he must have seen the advancing army because he suddenly began frantically hauling me away, one arm wrapped across my chest, under my arms. I clutched his arm, still staring, wide-eyed and dumbfounded, at the place where Peter lay in a crumpled heap, his bright blue eyes open wide and staring.

I was too shocked to understand what had happened and what was happening now, and I did not fight Edmund as he dragged me away, his lips brushing my hair. I felt something hot and wet trickle down my scalp, and realized it was his tears.

Peter was dead.

I never thought I would live to think that. But there it was: a plain, had fact. But I couldn't properly grasp it yet.

Edmund suddenly stopped short.

He let go of me only to take my face in between his shaking hands. He leaned down to look me in the eyes, his chocolate brown ones full of tears.

"They need us," he said, his own voice trembling, like he was trying to convince himself. "He would want us to fight for Narnia, for what's right. You know he would. So we've…we've just g-got to." He paused to take a deep, shuddering breath. "And…and no matter what, we'll always have each-other."

Tears welled up in my black eyes, but they did not fall. I nodded, and then Edmund hugged me tightly. When we pull away he leaned in again to press his lips to my forehead.

"Lady Carmen!" someone cried.

Edmund and I turned just as a great rumbling explosion shook the ground. I fell back, but quickly scrambled to my feet and looked about.

Caspian was standing near us, looking frenzied. When I met his gaze he looked away, directing my gaze to the entrance of the How. When I looked, my heart sank.

It was destroyed. One of the boulders from the Telmarine catapults had destroyed the entrance, completely blocking any hopes of retreat.

Edmund stood up and gasped, and then he and I exchanged panicked looks. "What now?" was written plainly in our eyes.

Caspian ran over to us. "What are your orders, Lady Carmen?" Caspian asked me, sweat trickling down his face. "What now?"

Yes, what now, indeed. I felt stupid and useless and just plain horrible. The Lady Knight of Narnia had absolutely no ideas. "I…really don't know!" I wailed, leaning against Edmund again for support. "I can't think!"

Susan suddenly appeared at Caspian's shoulder and looked at Edmund and I, her eyes growing wide at our state. "What happened to you two? You're all bloodied?"

I hadn't realized it till then, but it was true. Edmund's lip had split open and blood was dripping from a gash on his cheekbone. I felt the itchy warmth of my own blood trickling down from my forehead. When I touched it, I winced, and when I drew my fingers away they were smeared with blood.

Susan was looking around frantically. "Where's Peter?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

My knees buckled and I fell. Edmund caught me before I fully hit the ground.

A moan of pure agony ripped through me and out of my mouth before I could suppress it. Finally, the tears came, hot and salty, burning my eyes, flowing down my face like a waterfall. The sobs raked through me, making my back heave, as I struggled for breath and the life that was slipping away from me, like water running through my fingers.

I was barely aware that Edmund was cradling me against his chest, stroking my hair, and crying as well. I barely heard Susan's sobs as Edmund told her what had happened.

And then Susan and Caspian were both frantically trying to get me to calm down, although Susan was quite a mess as well.

"Jaxx, Jaxx, please, it's alright, Jaxx, calm down, Jaxx," Susan cooed shakily.

"Please, Lady Carmen, we must fight!" said Caspian hurriedly.

Only Edmund wasn't trying to make me get a grip. He held me, patiently, understandingly, almost as if he…didn't want to let me go. He'd told me he would always be there for me. That he'd never let me down. Now it was my turn to love him the way he loved me, truly, and to not let him down and to be there for him.

I pulled myself out of Edmund's arms and stood up, wiping the tears away with my sleeve.

The Narnians were shifting uncomfortably, anxious about the oncoming army. Several were looking at me with confusion. Some were even poised as if they wanted to help me, held back by their comrades.

I looked them all in the eye, nodded once, and then turned to face the army. It was so close now. Only a handful of yards away.

I pulled Gemma from her scabbard and raised her high, the gems on the hilt catching the sunlight and sending pink shadows everywhere.

"ATTACK!" I screamed.

And we did.

I fought with vigour, more determined than I ever had been to completely annihilate the enemy. Peter's face, pale and drained of life, his blue eyes staring at nothing, flashing before my eyes with every strike of my sword.

I lost track of Susan and Caspian, but Edmund remained at my side, and together we fought for the loved one we had so tragically lost. I tried to push all the painful thoughts and images of Peter from my mind now. There would be time for grief and suffering. Later. But right now, we had a population and a country to defend.

Narnians streaked by me, but I was barely aware of them. My blood rushed behind my temples and I saw red. My blood sang. The bloodlust was so seductive it pulled me under, and then I was a murdering tyrant, slicing apart every single Telmarine within my path. I killed them because they had taken my love from me, stripped me of my only vice.

"Jaxx!" Edmund cried, but his voice was muffled, as if he was calling me through a glass door.

I didn't respond in time.

An arm wrapped around my torso, pining my arms to my side. I gasped in surprise and, regrettable, felt Gemma slide from my sweaty fingers. I was lifted off my feet.

An iron clad Telmarine, easily about five times bigger than the rest of them, was holding me six feet from the ground, and his sword was pressed against the bare flesh of my throat. My mail hood and helmet had long since fallen off, and now I was going to die.

I kicked and screamed for the first while, desperate to get back to my killing spree, but now I just went limp, waiting for death.

Peter was gone, and I wanted to join him.

"Any last words, _Lady Knight of Narnia_?" the Telmarine spat snidely into my ear.

My head was cradled in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and my eyes swivelled to his face. "Bite me."

The blade pressed tighter against my flesh, and a few beads of blood welled where it tore.

"Oh, don't worry," he hissed. "My sword will do that for me."

I realized with a start that this was General Glozelle.

With all the remaining strength I had, I kicked him in the groin.

He gasped in pain and I dropped, hitting the ground hard. I rolled to avoid his feet as he stumbled towards me, clutching himself.

He recovered quickly, though, and I had barely got to my feet before he swung his sword. I evaded his attack and frantically scampered around for Gemma.

Glozelle swung again, the blow coming too close for comfort as I dove out of the way.

I tried to get back up, but I was physically exhausted. I flopped back down and held my breath, waiting, again, for my untimely demise.

A glint of pink caught my eye. A foot away from me, an arms reach, was Gemma.

I scrambled forwards just as Glozelle's weapon came down again. This time it was a two sided battle axe, each blade bigger than my head.

I had barely felt the coolness of Gemma's hilt when Glozelle was upon me again. He kicked Gemma from my hand and then stepped on my arm, earning a scream from me. He practically stood on my arm, and I felt the bone snap beneath his weight. I screamed even louder, but didn't ask him to remove himself. Tough it out. That's what Peter would say.

Glozelle had his sword out again, and was aiming it straight at my heart.

"And now we see the true Lady Knight of Narnia," he sneered. "Begging for mercy. Screaming for death. I shall grant that last wish, Lady Knight of Narnia, but you, not I, shall be the fool in the end."

He raised his sword.

I stopped screaming and squeezed my eyes shut.

My skin rippled, anxiously awaiting the strike of the sword.

But it never came.

There was a cry of surprise, then of pain, and then there was a loud thud, followed by the clanking of metal and scrambling feet.

Someone hovered above me, and then hands caressed either side of my face. "Jaxx…," said a voice. It was too familiar, and it was the most beautiful voice in the world.

I opened my eyes and blinked him into focus. And then I blinked some more, because what I was seeing was truly impossible.

Sitting before me, unscathed and as beautiful as ever, was Peter Pevensie.


	17. There's No Time

**Black and Blue**

_AllzStar_

Jaxx blinked at me furiously, obviously enable to believe what she was seeing.

When I woke up, I was lying on the stone table in the How, all my cuts healed, my hair neatly combed, my clothes free of tears, my face clean. I had remembered what was happening and had sprinted for the door, only to find it blocked. Then I had wheeled, gone deep into the ground, and ran out the trap doors that Caspian's part of the army had run out of earlier, just in time to see Glozelle toss my beloved Jaxx to the ground.

"We haven't much time," I told her. "But we've got to mend that arm of yours before you do any more fighting. I think Lucy gave Susan the Fire Cordial. Come on, you."

I helped her up, being careful not to move her bad arm. She said nothing, only stared at me, her face totally blank.

_The two of you shall prosper together in life until that love dies._

That last line of the Prophesy haunted me. I didn't know why, I mean, it's not like Jaxx and I would ever stop loving each other. But if we loved each other forever…would that make us immortal? It didn't make sense. I didn't understand it. And if we died in Narnia, what happened back in England?

All I knew for sure was that Jaxx and I had each other now, and I was alive again, and nothing else mattered but keeping it that way.

*

I was quite sure I had died.

I had died and gone to heaven.

Glozelle had killed me and now I was dead, and floating in the clouds.

It was the only explanation for why I was seeing Peter before me now.

I could only stare, just as blank and shocked as I had been when I first learned that he was dead.

"We haven't much time," he was saying, his breath warm on my face. "But we've got to mend that arm of yours before you do any more fighting. I think Lucy gave Susan the Fire Cordial. Come on, you."

He gently placed an arm around me and helped me to my feet.

Only when pain shot through my arm did I wake up.

"PETER!" I screamed.

He blinked at me startled. "Yes?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"

He smiled radiantly, the sun gleaming on his white teeth. "Well noticed."

I gaped, open mouthed, at him. "What—? How—?"

"I'll explain later," he said kindly as he pulled me along. "Susan's over there; we've got to hurry."

He led me to Susan.

Her reaction was totally different from mine. She screamed and launched at him full force, nearly knocking me aside.

"Oh, Peter, I knew you were alive! I knew you couldn't be dead; it was absolutely absurd! Oh! Oh my goodness!" she bawled into his shoulder. She kissed his forehead and smiled and cried and I found myself ashamed that I hadn't shown more emotion. I just couldn't believe it.

"Susan, there's no time; Jaxx is injured and we need the potion." Peter gestured to the Cordial, strapped around Susan's waist.

I frowned. Peter kept saying that…_There's no time. _What did he mean?

As if reading my mind, Peter whispered. "This war is almost over."

I beamed.

I took a drop from the Cordial and winced as the tingly sensation spread throughout my arm and my head. Within seconds, all my wounds were healing and my bone was hole again.

Before any of us could say anything there was a great snapping and groaning sound. We looked up to see trees—and lots of them—moving towards us, their roots whipping out to catch Telmarines and throw them aside. I laughed in amazement.

Peter suddenly reached down and grasped the forearm of a man—I was surprised to see Caspian standing with us now. He must have fallen into the crevice we had created earlier. He looked a bit bewildered, but the rest of the Narnian army (Edmund's eyes went so wide with shock at seeing Peter that I thought they would pop out; then he smiled at me a bit reproachfully which I didn't understand at all) we discovered that everyone was just as shocked.

"Lucy," said Peter, smiling.

As he spoke a boulder was catapulted from the Telmarine side and hit a tree. It went down with a great roaring and snapping sound. All at once, all of the trees extended their roots—Narnians had to scamper out of the way to avoid being overturned—through the ground and destroyed the catapults, crushing some Telmarine soldiers in the process.

I gasped in amazement. The Narnians cheered with the newly found hope that the trees had struck up. I passed Susan the Cordial and then grabbed Peter's elbow. "You know what this means, don't you?" I whispered excitedly.

He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"_Aslan,_" I cried, beaming at the joy that the name alone brought.

He smiled as well, a new glow erupting in his skin. Then he raised his sword towards the faltering enemy army. "FOR ASLAN!" he cried.

The Kings and Queens of Old, the Lady Knight of Narnia, the Telmarine Prince and the Narnians surged forward as one to finish the Telmarine army off.

But as we ran towards them, they ran away, through the woods. One of their men sounded a horn, and then another screamed at his army to retreat.

I stopped short and Peter nearly crashed into me. "They're headed for the river!" I cried.

But his smile remained intact. "Well then, I guess we'll have to chase them there."

The chase was exhilarating. I had never felt so free in my entire life. I whooped and hollered as I sprinted at Peter's side, Gemma gleaming in the sunlight. We had won. It was over. They had to surrender now, they had no choice!

We were hot on their heels, but when we finally reached the river the joy was replaced by amazement.

As Peter, Edmund, Caspian, Susan and I skidded to a stop, causing the rest of the Narnian army to stop as well, I couldn't help but gasp. There, on the other side of an enormous bridge, stood Lucy. She was alone and unprotected. I watched as she pulled her tiny little dagger out and smiled pleasantly at Lord Sopespian, who was leading the Telmarine army and staring at her in shock.

I exchanged looks with my human comrades. "Unbelievable," I mouthed.

The trees behind Lucy parted, and the most magnificent creature I had ever seen stepped forth.

_Aslan._

**Hey guys and dolls!**

**Well, I AM BACK! Yay! As I was telling High Queen Crystal, I went on a camping trip and was extremely bored. I had the Prince Caspian movie on my iPod, so I watched it for kicks, and got inspired again.**

**I can't believe I neglected this story for so long!! Because I love it! I love Peter and Jaxx and Edmund and I felt horrible for abandoning them! Oh, and you guys, of course. **

**Well, this is sad, because there are only three more chapters to go! Then there will be the sequel (called either Bloodlust or The Prophesy, I'm not sure yet…what do you think?) and that is going to be FABULOUS!**

**Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me. I AM going to finish this story and I AM going to write the sequel. I AM, I AM, I AM! :-)**

**Well, I've got to go…PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY!!!**

**AllzStar**


	18. This Love Will Never Die

**Black and Blue**

_AllzStar_

As soon as Aslan appeared a feeling of peace descended on everyone. The bloodlust died down, the rage ceased, and everyone breathed in the sent of the river and the cedar trees, all in perfect harmony.

He really was fantastic. He was enormous, at least a foot taller than Lucy and four times as long. His long, golden mane caught the sunlight and glinted like there were strands of pure gold woven in it. His wise amber eyes stared at the two armies with some sort of calm demeanour. I beamed with happiness.

Lord Sopespian was the first to recover. "CHARGE!" he screamed, and the entire Telmarine army surged forth, some crossing the bridge, others struggling through the water.

Dangerous idea, I thought coyly, as I saw Aslan's eyes narrow. He took a deep breath and then let out a mighty roar that shook the ground and sent the Telmarines on horse-back skidding to a stop.

Everyone watched in amazement as the river—which had been up to the soldiers' waists a moment before—lowered to a swimming puddle at their knees. I looked to Peter, confused, but he was staring elsewhere: down river. Startled, I looked there too.

It was incredible. The water was rushing forth like an enormous tidal wave, pulsing through the valley at a rapid and powerful pace. The Telmarines ran for it, but it was too late.

The five of us—Susan, Peter, Caspian, Edmund and I—all stared in wonder as the water rose and gurgled until it took the form of a giant river god, fifty feet tall and raining down on the terrified Telmarines. The army behind us murmured amongst themselves, shocked whispers about spirits and myths. Someone's fingers wrapped around my hand, and I looked to see Peter staring up at the beast in astonishment, his blue eyes wide.

In two seconds the god was upon them—the Telmarines screamed and dove into to water only to be sucked up and vanquished. The water god surged on, lifting the bridge in his great watery hands, sending Telmarines, screaming, to their watery graves. Lord Sopespian, still on his horse and the only man who had stayed on the bridge, stared at the open mouth in horror. As the bridge began to tip, Sopespian slashed at the water with his sword, obviously doing no damage. The water god lunged, and Sopespian was finished for good.

The water god dove back into the water, spray flying around for yards. The cool spray from the river dampened my skin and tussled my hair, but I hardly noticed.

There was a shocked silence, and then everything was moving.

The surviving Telmarines crossed the river towards the Narnians, tossing aside their swords. Immediately the Narnians rushed to help them, caring for the wounded, aiding exhausted soldiers from the river. The two armies became one.

Peter seized me by the waist and hugged me with such enthusiasm that he literally swept me off my feet. When he put me down I laughed and jumped for joy and reached for Susan, who was closest to me, pulling her into a crushing hug. Then I threw my arms around Caspian and Edmund. Susan hugged Peter and Ed in turn, and then paused to shake Caspian's hand. Peter and Caspian did the same, smiling slightly at each-other.

We crossed the river, Peter and I hand in hand, to stand before Aslan. Immediately, we all dropped down on one knee, bowing our heads. Peter leaned against his sword.

After a moment, "Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan's deep, majestic voice sent warmth to all our hearts.

Edmund, Peter and Susan rose from their crouches, but Caspian and I remained bowed.

"All of you," Aslan said kindly.

Caspian and I looked up, then at each-other, and then at Aslan.

Caspian looked timid. "I do not think I am ready," he murmured.

"It is for that very reason that I know you are," Aslan replied.

Caspian stood and exchanged a look with the other Kings and the Queen.

"And you, Jaxx," Aslan soothed.

I shook my head. "I'm no Queen, Lord Aslan."

Aslan chuckled. The sound was absolutely wonderful. "As long as you're with Peter…you are."

I looked up, shocked. Peter was smiling down at me. I looked back at Aslan, confused. But Aslan was looking at Peter, his face intense. "Remember the Prophesy, Peter Pevensie," he warned in a low voice.

Peter's smile vanished, and he nodded.

I looked at Peter, still confused, but didn't question this. There would be plenty of time for talking. Later.

I stood up and smiled at Aslan, who offered me a kind, thoughtful look in return.

Sad music reached our ears, and we turned. Reepicheep lay on a stretcher that was being carried by his fellow mice.

Lucy rushed forwards, and Susan handed her the Cordial.

*

It was a long day. Everyone pitched in to help clean up, despite the fact that everyone was exhausted. We went back to the How (the Telmarines helped up clear the entrance way) and collected our things, and then moved into the Telmarine Castle, where Prince Caspian was to be crowned the following morning.

I was picking flowers in the expansive field in front of the castle (we were short on flowers for the ceremony) when I heard the familiar footsteps approaching me. I did not turn in time before Peter had his arms around my waist, hugging me to him.

I sighed. "It's finally over."

"Mmm," he mumbled, burying his face in my hair.

My hair was clean and shiny in the sunlight, and I had let it down for the event. I had put on my gown for the Coronation: sky blue with a tight white bodice and elbow-length sleeves. My bare shoulders were shameful, though—covered in red scratches from the battle. My hands and legs, as well, we ruined. But I couldn't care less.

I turned around to look at Peter in the eyes. He looked majestic in a smoky blue tunic with grey sleeves. His sandy hair was combed but not cut: it still curled around his ears and the nape of his neck. He was as handsome as ever.

"Peter," I said softly as he kissed my forehead. His arms were snaked around my waist.

"Yes?"

"What did Aslan mean…about a Prophesy?"

Peter sighed, his warm breath tickling my ear. "When I died," he began slowly, "Aslan came to me. He told me that I would live because of our love for each-other, and that we shall prosper in life until the love dies." He took a deep breath, then let it out. "But I don't quite understand it."

"Well, we don't need to worry about it," I said softly, nuzzling his chest with my cheek. "This love will never die."

Peter squeezed me gently and the pulled away to kiss me. With the bouquet of wildflowers still clutched in my hand I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

_This love will never die, _I thought. _As long as the sun rises and the earth turns._

**Or will it?**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!!!!**

**Just kidding.**

**Two more chapters to go!**

**:-)**

**Review please!!**

**AllzStar**


	19. The End

**Black and Blue**

_AllzStar_

The Telmarine villagers applauded and cheered as we trotted down the lane, throwing flowers and rice and other confetti-like things. I couldn't stop smiling. My cheeks hurt from it. But I didn't care. This was turning out to be one of the best days of my life here and Narnia; behind being Knighted and all the scenes of love between Peter and me, of course.

Caspian rode in the lead, looking very handsome in a clean tunic. His long, dark hair was combed and shiny, but not as shiny as the crown on his head. Peter and Susan were behind him. Susan looked beautiful in a red and yellow gown, her dark, wavy hair tumbling down her back. Lucy and Edmund followed them. Lucy looked like a little lady in her pink down, and when I had seen Edmund all done up in his rich brown tunic I had melted a little.

I took up the rear, and even though the focus was on the five in front of me, I was still having the time of my life.

We had saved Narnia.

My job was done.

*

We were at the Feast of the King, the celebration following the Coronation of Prince Caspian. I was sitting in between Peter and a Telmarine girl who I had yet to make acquaintance with.

I hadn't been able to eat a thing all evening. Peter kept shooting me sympathetic looks, but I didn't want to talk about it. It was too upsetting.

During the Coronation, I had had to leave the hall to rush to the bathroom, holding Susan's book over my rear to hide the hideous red stain.

My period had come.

There was no baby.

Part of me was glad; I was only fifteen after all, and far too young to have a child. But part of me was also greatly upset by this. It would have been Peter's baby, after all. There could have been a life inside of me, a life that we created.

So now I sat at the table, dressed in a plain black skirt and ivory shirt, miserable and a little heartbroken.

Peter tried to be sympathetic, and I fully appreciated his efforts. But when I had informed him of the news, he had not been able to hide his relief. I tried to understand his side. He, too, was too young to be a parent, and even though I was willing to give up my teen years by having his baby, he was not as willing to do so. I think that the idea of being a father so early frightened him.

The feast was finished and the dishes cleared away. Mine had not been touched.

The dancing began, but I just didn't have the heart. I couldn't have a good time.

Susan sat with me for the first little bit, but she soon got up to dance with Caspian. Peter had disappeared somewhere, I didn't know where. Edmund stayed with me; he actually turned down at least four invitations to dance from very pretty Telmarine girls who had been eyeing him all night.

"You should dance with one of them," I encouraged him, nodding towards the impatient wallflowers.

He shook his head. "I'd much rather sit here doing nothing with you." He turned his head to smile at me.

I tried to smile back, but couldn't. Instead, my eyes filled with tears.

Edmund rubbed my forearm. "It'll be okay, Jaxx," he mumbled. "You'll see."

I nodded, still not believing him.

Peter suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor without asking, and began gliding along with me in his arms.

At first I resisted. "Let go," I begged him. "I really can't dance."

Peter smiled cockily and lifted me so that my toes were on his. Now both of us were waltzing, and I finally allowed myself to smile. My tears disappeared and I felt lighter somehow.

I remembered about a year ago before the Pevensies' coronation the four of them had been given dance lessons. Susan and Lucy were naturals at it—even Edmund picked up the footing quite quick—but Peter had taken a bit longer to master the steps. Now, however, he was a perfect dancer: I was the one tripping over my own feet.

The pleasant song ended and we drew apart, applauding the live band of fawns and centaurs. Peter looked over at me fondly. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," I replied. "Thank you."

He smiled in response.

The next song began and someone tapped me on the shoulder. Turning, I was surprised to see Edmund standing there, his cheeks rapidly turning a wonderful shade of pink.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered.

I giggled and took his arm. "You certainly may." I paused and looked at Peter. "If that's okay with my sir, that is."

Peter nodded once and strolled away to sit with Lucy and Susan and Caspian, who had finally taken a break from dancing for the first time that evening.

"Lovely party, isn't it?" I asked Edmund as he took my waist and we began a slower, much less complicated two step.

He nodded, shifty-eyed. I frowned slightly. "Ed? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he murmured. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Don't lie," I said. "Out with it."

"I'm fine, Jaxx," he insisted, finally meeting my eye and smiling warmly. "Really. I'm just a bit tired."

I nodded. "Me as well. I'm exhausted." I yawned to prove my point.

We danced in silence for a moment, then, "Do you think we'll stay here?" Edmund asked.

"I hope so." I shrugged. "I think that's Aslan's call, though."

"Not Peter's?"

"I doubt Peter knows if we're staying," I replied. "But if he _does_ have a say in it…even _I _don't know what he would decide."

The song ended quite suddenly. I let go of Edmund and wandered over to the table to sit with Peter and the others. Susan and Peter were deep in conversation, and when I was settled I realized that they were arguing.

"It's mad, Peter," Susan was whispering fiercely. "We can't stay, you and I both know it."

"But _they _can," Peter hissed back.

"But you won't leave her, will you, Peter? It will ruin your life Peter! You'll never truly grow up!" Susan lowered her voice so that I had to strain to hear her. "There's a whole other _world _out there, Peter. A _real _world. And like it or not, you belong there."

"You know as well as I do that I belong _here._" Peter's jaw was set as he tried to control his anger.

Susan huffed and spat, "Who are you, Peter Pan? _When are you going to grow up_?"

I cleared my throat, having heard enough of the ridiculous conversation. Peter and Susan looked up, and the expressions on their faces clearly told me that they hadn't known I was listening.

"With all due respect, Queen Susan, I think whether or not High King Peter remains in Narnia is his decision, not yours," I said, using the necessary formalities that were mandatory at the feast table.

Susan glared at me. "Lady Jaxx," she hissed. "I'm talking about what's good for the _four _of us. Lucy, Edmund and I can't return to the real world without Peter, can we?"

"Four of us?" Peter demanded, bewildered. "What do you mean, _four of us? _Jaxx is just as much a part of our family—"

"_You're sixteen years old, Peter!_" Susan cried, gripping his wrist. "When are you going to realize that _both_ of you are too young to get married, too young to be in love, and far too young to give up your _real_ lives to remain in some fairytale kingdom on your _own_!" And with that, Susan shot up from her seat and stormed out of the hall.

*

I breathed in the night air, grateful for its freshness. My head was still spinning from the argument earlier. I leaned against the balcony railing, sighing over and over again.

It was very late, but I didn't feel tired. It was to that point where I was so exhausted I didn't even feel it anymore.

Hands, gentle and warm, caressed the small of my back, and a shadow passed over me. I smiled a closed-lipped smile and turned to face him. Peter looked more regal than ever tonight, in his handsome indigo tunic and his sandy locks combed neatly. His blue eyes twinkled in even the dim light of the patio lanterns as I asked the most obvious question. "What will happen now?"

"You mean are we staying here?" The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "I've no idea. I know that Susan wants to stay—"

"Are you sure?" I asked sarcastically, shooting him a playful smile.

He smiled back, and then continued. "But I don't know if staying is the best thing for us. We've already grown up here. I think maybe it's time to move on."

"I belong here," I said simply, stubbornly crossing my arms. "I don't want to go back there. There's nothing for me there."

"Your family? Your parents; your brother; your grand-father?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need them," I said, waving the thought of my less-than-friendly family away. "All I need is you."

"Even if I choose to return?"

"You belong here, too, Peter. We all do."

"That doesn't mean we should stay here." Peter leaned against the railing, looking out at the river and the mountains.

"You've been spending too much time with Aslan," I joked, joining him.

Peter grinned. "Actually, I have." When I looked at him questioningly, he said, "Susan and I have been talking with him quite a bit. Where Susan is prepared to say good-bye, I am not sure that I am as well."

I sighed.

Peter continued. "But Aslan thinks that our time here is up."

"Peter, no—!" I protested.

He placed a finger to my lips. "Not yours. Mine and Susan's."

I felt the colour leave my face. "What?"

"There is no question that without Narnia you couldn't exist as yourself," Peter explained. "Aslan agrees with me; no matter what happens to Susan and me, you must remain here in Narnia."

"I am not staying here if you aren't," I said firmly.

"I know," said Peter, taking my hand over the railing. "That's why I'm staying here, too."

I gasped, my mouth open in a wide smile. "Peter—! But how?"

He shushed me again, and then took my into his arms, embracing me warmly and closely. He reached for something in his pocket, and came back with a fist.

I was too overjoyed to question this action. "How are you going to stay here? Why? How?" I kept asking why and how over and over, hardly able to believe it.

Peter gripped my waist and pulled me closer still. He opened his hand. "Because I want you to marry me," he whispered. "Here."

Nestled in his palm was a beautiful band of gold, a perfect little diamond cut neatly into place; the endless circle of an engagement ring.

**THE END!**

**Just kidding.**

**Well technically it is. There's still a bit of an epilogue, but it'll be a short one.**

**I hope you liked it people!**

**Stay tuned for the sequel: THE PROPHESY!**

**Coming as soon as I can find the time.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**AllzStar**


	20. Epilogue

**Black and Blue**

_AllzStar_

EPILOGUE

I was awake, but still dreaming. As the maids pushed and pulled at my plump white gown, my gaze drifted aimlessly out the window, looking out at the sparkling river and the perfect, cloudless blue sky above it. The emerald green hills rolled and stretched endlessly on either side of the band of blue water, speckles of purple and pink and blue wildflowers dotting them.

Right now, I was Carmen-Marie Jackson-Levi, Lady Knight of Narnia.

But in ten minutes, I would be Jaxx Pevensie, High Queen of Narnia and Leader of Aslan's Imperial Army.

It had been three Narnian years since Caspian had been crowned King of Telmar. Three long, anxious years of waiting to be of age. Waiting until we could finally be married and bound forever.

Susan giggled and tugged on my bodice. "Stop fidgeting, Jaxx, or I'm going to stick you with this pin!" She held up a tiny silver sewing needle.

"I'm sorry; I can't help it," I replied, smiling at my soon to be sister in law.

Susan grinned back and continued to make last minute alterations to my dress. The sunlight streaming through the window caught the diamond on her ring finger and sent rainbows dancing onto the walls.

"Set a date for yours yet?" I asked, gesturing to the ring.

Susan chuckled. "We're not even thinking about our wedding yet, what with someone _else's _wedding being today and all." She looked at me knowingly.

Caspian had asked Susan to marry him shortly after Peter and I had set the date for our wedding.

"There might be another one soon," I reminded her. "Lucy and Jack are getting quite snug."

Susan wrinkled her nose. "Lucy's too young."

"She won't be in a few years," I chimed.

The son of one of the Telmarine Lords, Jack, had taken an instant liking to Lucy upon their meeting at the society balls where Lucy had made her debut. At thirteen (and he fifteen), she was still much too young to even think of marriage, but for now they were merely the very best of friends.

"Five," Susan sniffed. "And even at eighteen Peter won't let her get married. It's far too young."

I rolled my eyes at the hit towards me. "I know you don't approve, Susan."

"I approve," said Susan quietly. "I just think you and Peter could have waited a few more years."

"I know," I sighed. "But we've been engaged for three years already. There's no point in prolonging it any more than necessary."

The double doors at the end of the hallway were pulled open by guards and a handsome dark-haired, freckled boy strolled in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me standing on the dais in my wedding gown. Maria and Lucille, two girls I had met at a ball last season and who were to be my bridesmaids, bowed their heads at the youngest King of Narnia.

Edmund's eyes widened. "Jaxx," he breathed. "You look…"

"Stunning," Susan said for him, smiling at her younger brother. Then her expression turned to one of scolding. "Edmund, what are you doing in here? This is the ladies' room!"

Edmund shuffled on his feet, pink seeping into his cheeks. "Peter wanted me to…deliver a message," he said quietly.

"Well, go on," said Susan impatiently, placing her hands on her hips.

Edmund hesitated, and then stepped forward, towards me. With Susan's help I got down from the dais and leaned forwards, expecting him to whisper it in my ear. Instead, he planted a sweet little kiss right on my cheek.

"That's from Peter," he said quickly, before I could whimper in surprise. "Not me. Peter told me to do it. I'm sorry!" He threw his arms over his face.

I laughed. "Don't worry, Ed, I'm not going to send you to an iron maiden just for kissing your soon to be sister-in-law on the cheek by order of her soon to be husband!" I tugged on his arms. "Run along, now, the ceremony starts in two minutes; we'll be out soon."

Edmund smiled at me, squeezed Susan's hand, and then took off all too eagerly out the door.

I chuckled again. "He's so sweet."

"He's never shy around anyone but you," Susan pointed out, going back to the last minute adjustments to the dress.

I sighed. "I know. Perhaps it's because of my involvement with Peter."

"But you two were the best of friends before Peter interrupted," Susan said, smiling to herself.

"I suppose…." To be honest, I'd missed spending time with Edmund. During our first visit to Narnia, we'd started spending ample amounts of time together right after the coronation, and we'd become very good friends. We'd stayed close when we'd come back to Narnia as well (that is, once I remembered him). But now, things were somehow different. We barely spent time alone together. Edmund almost avoided me sometimes. I didn't understand it.

The doors opened again and a little fawn stuck her head in. "It's time, You Majesties," she whispered excitedly.

I gasped as butterflies erupted in my stomach. All thoughts of Edmund vanished, and all I could think about was what was about to happen.

Susan giggled and helped me down from the dais. "Zip me up?" she asked, turning around.

I fumbled with the zipper of her beautiful cherry red gown, and finally got it done up with my shaky fingers.

Susan took my arm and led me out of our little chamber and up the flight of stairs. We paused outside the double doors. Maria and Lucille followed behind, checking each-other for any unseen flaws.

Edmund was waiting at the door, nervously awaiting our approach.

Susan kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug. Then she lined up at the front, followed my Maria, and then Lucille. Ed and I stood off to the side as the doors opened and the three girls made a procession down the isle.

When the doors closed again Edmund and I took our own positions. He stood on my left, and I took his arm, clutching it for dear life.

He chuckled, a low rumble in his chest. "Relax, Carmen," he whispered.

I nodded, too nervous to scold him for calling me Carmen.

"Here we go," Ed said softly, and I whimpered in fright.

The double doors swung open, and Edmund and I, perfectly together, began our trek down the isle.


	21. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! Just letting you all know that the sequel is up! I'm missing some of my reviewers and was just making sure that everyone knew about the sequel. Go to my profile: it's called "Heart Of Stone: The Prophesy"**

**ALSO I need a bit of help from you guys...I'm going to kill all the trailers I had up before on my YouTube channel because, frankly, they sucked, and I have found a new way to get clips from movies so they will be much better now...but I need suggestions for actors! I'm thinking of either Eliza Bennett or Mia Wasikowska for Jaxx. But please give me suggestions! I doesn't matter what the actors look like, just make sure they are British! Guys and girls, I need both!**

**Thank you!**

**AllzStar**


End file.
